Black and White
by DevilsCourt
Summary: The world is so bland when you have no one to share it with. When will his world be painted in color like they had all those eons ago? There was one answer to that question... Allen Walker. This is a collab with scrletfyre! Find us on Wattpad at the same names! It's under my account, so please do check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Night was falling, blanketing the world in darkness. Deep within a Victorian mansion, a man sat, looking out, as the last rays of the sun disappeared. Upon first inspection of this man, most people would think that he is as human as the rest of them. But that wasn't true. You see this man was a vampire. The last noble of his ancient race. Not even he could tell you how old he was. Just how many centuries has it been since he last saw color? How many eons has it been since he last felt any emotion what so ever? Yuu Kanda couldn't answer those questions for he himself forgot. He had only one hope to regain what he has lost. To find his soulmate, the other half to his soul. His soulmate would bring color back to his black, white, and grey world. Make him feel and capable of having real emotions once again. Sure, he could mask those feelings but, that's all it was. A mask.

Black hair looked almost navy blue under the moon's gaze. Sharp, silver eyes seemed to glow as they lazily looked over the land. Pale skin popped against his dark clothing. A black coat that reached the floor was lined in red. Under it, a black, long-sleeved shirt and black slacks lay cloacked in shadows. He had his elbow supported by the windowsill, the curve between his forefinger and thumb under his nose, supporting his head.

Now, as I have said before, Yuu Kanda is a vampire. The modern myths about his kind are greatly exaggerated. No he doesn't burn when in sunlight. Holy water doesn't work, neither does garlic, nor crosses. The only way you could even attempt to kill him is if you cut off his head or shoved a stake into his heart. Not that he would even give you the chance. Being a noble and an ancient, Kanda had powers that not even was known to the mortal world. Yeah, he had incredible sight and smell, inhuman strength, agility, and reflexes. His skill with a sword was far beyond what anyone was even remotely capable of. He could move faster than the human eye. He could fly only if he reverted to his true form where he had a pair of large black bat wings. He could also transform into fog, communicate mentally with bats and wolves, and also produce illusions and dark magic spells.

Once night had completely blanketed the land, Kanda set out to hunt for blood. Mostly he survived drinking the blood of animals. He would use their meat to give humans the illusion that he was human like them. Their fur he tended to sell at market along with the bones and antlers that he used to make trinkets and pieces of jewelry with. On occasions, he did feed off of humans; it was mostly the homeless or those whom were evil in nature. Kanda could tell by a simple glance if a person was evil or good in nature. He was getting low on his food source and supplies.

' _Guess it's time_ ' he thought to himself as he grabbed his sword and several bags. One was lined to keep the meat cold while the others were used for bones, fur, and antlers. Kanda set off into the massive forest that existed behind his home.

As Kanda was hunting, he could hear a wolf's cries and whimpers. It seemed that it was caught in a hunter's trap. It wasn't the first or the last time that it has happened, but what drew his attention the most was the very sweet smell that was laced with the blood. Kanda could feel his eyes turning red, sparks of hunger in the back of his throat. Kanda went over to where he could hear the cries to find a wolf whose entire front leg was stuck in a trap almost near the shoulder. He also noticed that his back leg was caught in another trap, looking just as painful as the first. The sweet smell was coming from this creature. The wolf seemed aware of Kanda's presence. Before Kanda could even move, the creature suddenly transformed into what looked to be a young man. Without warning, colors and emotions slammed through Kanda forcing the vampire to let out a sharp gasp.

The young man had short, saggy white hair and large, silver eyes. Going through his left eye, was a jagged scar which was bleeding badly. His left arm was caught in the trap as he let out a small whimper. He almost knew that the vampire had caught his sent as was going to kill him. Tears streaked down his face mixing with the blood.

"Please make it quick, vampire. I rather be killed by you than caught by those who are hunting me," stated the young man as he shut his eyes tight preparing to be killed.

Kanda stood there, shocked. This creature, a werewolf it seemed, was his soulmate. He was asking Kanda to kill him and quickly. This sent a painful throb through Kanda's heart. No matter how sweet this boy may smelled, he couldn't dare hurt his soulmate. He has waited for so long for him as he wasn't about to lose him now after finally finding him.

The wolf, had excepted his fate, it seemed. He was ready to die. It was that, or be found by the hunters, who would most likely kill him, or worse, sell him off. The clinking of metal was heard, and the boy's eyes shot open. Instead of leaning in to take the wolf's blood, the vampire had leaned down and started to set him free. A surge of hope ran through the boy's veins as Kanda undid the trap, but then a thought came to mind. Was this man not a vampire? Were their species not mortal enemies?

"What's your name?" Kanda asked softly, trying not to spook the young wolf.

"A-Allen... What's yours?" Allen stammered.

"Kanda," the vampire spoke, finally getting the first trap off, the wolf wincing. "What were you doing around here?"

"I was hunting. I didn't know that this was your- ow!" Allen yelped as the second trap was removed.

"Your hurt pretty badly, how about you come and stay with me until your better?" Kanda offered, picking up the smaller male, who yelped.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Allen mumbled, Kanda already heading toward his home, completely forgetting the reason that he had come out into the night in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda tracked through the forest with the young wolf in his arms. So many questions were buzzing in his head, but one stood out among the rest, an it was eating at him.

' _Does he not feel the connection between us?_ ' Kanda thought to himself.

"So, Allen..." Kanda started, trying out the younger's name "where is your pack?"

"Well... um..." Allen whimpered.

Concerned, Kanda waited for the answer, hoping that his little one was alright.

"I never had one... and when I tried to join, I was shunned as a rouge. They also said something about a curse... but I don't remember being cursed by anyone." Allen explained. "I did have one person, though. When I was a pup, a man took me in, taught me to survive, to keep walking. He died protecting me."

"It seems that you have had a rough life... but I will gladly accept you," Kanda smiled down at him.

This caused Allen face to turn beet red.

"Ah, we're here."

Allen looked over at the large mansion and his eyes widened in awe. It was much to large for only one person to live in and it seemed old. He looked at his holder and wondered just how old this vampire actually was. The doors swung open, letting them inside, then closing, not letting the night air in. Despite it being so large and the vampire seemingly living alone, it was clean, vibrant, and it gave off a sense of pride. A large grand staircase lead the way to a second level, the navy blue carpet coating it in royalty. Doors lined the walls, leading out of the foyer.

"Draw a bath and ready a med-kit," Kanda spoke out, though no one was there.

Allen's sharp ears picked up the sound of running water, and some things being jolted around.

"Do you live here with someone?" Allen asked, curious.

"No, not technically," the vampire stated, confusing the wolf more. "There are spirits here. I let them stay and they answer my requests."

Allen nodded, letting the knowledge sink in. There were ghost? The question made him shiver. He hadn't had any good encounters with spirits. They headed up the staircase, to the right. The water had stopped now, and all was silent. So quiet, in fact, he didn't even hear the vampire's footsteps, though he felt the tug of each step. It was if he were gliding, which wasn't impossible.

"Alright, you can wash yourself, right?" Kanda asked.

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed, his face a bright red in both embarrassment and anger.

"Hey, Allen?" Kanda asked.

"What?" Allen snapped.

"How old are you?"

Allen tipped his head, confused by the question.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in..." it hit him then, "a few weeks..."

"Ah, that's why..." Kanda mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Here, the ghost have set everything up. If you need anything, just call out to them, and they will listen," Kanda explained, setting the boy down on a stool near the bath tub so he wouldn't have to walk on his injured leg.

Kanda walked out, giving Allen his space. As soon as he got to his room, the familiar voices entered his head.

* _We have no contract with this wolf..._ *

* _Why should we listen to him...?_ *

* _Why should we let him in...?_ *

* _We must throw him out...*_

They all spoke at once, filling the vampire's chamber as he heard them all in the back of his mind. It almost sounded as if they were talking out loud. The last one was agreed upon but the phantoms, and at this, Kanda let out a possessive growl.

"He is _mine_. You touch him and I'll send you all into the underworld," Kanda growled, his silver eyes flashing an angered red in warning.

* _We will not touch him._ *

Their filthy plasma would taint his pure white aura. This thought alone was enough to send hot shivers through the vampire's being. After cooling down a little, Kanda sat by the windowsill, looking out over the large amount of land he guarded. Being much older than most, he had a lot of land. He had given most of his lands to the packs that surrounded his home, and in doing so, making a deal to stay out of each others way. Kanda, however, had kept the nearby village to himself, wanting to protect the people there. Kanda chuckled to himself, thinking of something that he would never thought he would ever ponder.

"You bring out the worst in me, Allen. I don't think I've been that possessive over anything," he chuckled to himself.

"Alright, I'm done, can you come get me?" Allen's voice tickled his ears, and Kanda left his sill in favor for Allen.

As he headed down the halls, a sense of unease filled his stomach. He heeded it, being careful as he walked. When he got to the bathroom, he spotted Allen in the stool, half dry, his wounds cleaned and now see-able. There was a wound over his left eye which bled a little bit. His entire left arm looked like someone had thrown acid on it, let alone it still had the markings from the trap he was caught in, his right leg mirroring the markings. Allen had covered himself with a towel hiding his crotch. Kanda drunk in Allen's form as he could feel his fangs throb and lips gone dry. Allen's wounds had somewhat stopped bleeding, thankfully. Kanda found the med-kit on the counter in the large bathroom, and he opened it, taking out disinfectant, gauze, and a couple of ace-bandages to hold the gauze.

"Is this going to hurt?" Allen whined.

"Well, it's not going to tickle." Kanda said bluntly as he tried to control the newfound emotions that was swimming in his head.

Love and concern were the started with Allen's leg, spraying it, and then wrapping it. Allen hissed as it stung, and Kanda said nothing.

"How come you don't remove the traps?" Allen asked.

"I have to eat to, you know," Kanda stated.

"Don't you drink- ow- human blood?" Allen hissed, Kanda now working on his arm.

"On occasion. Hey, what happened to you arm?"

Allen's left arm, that Kanda was now working on, seemed to look as if it had melted, then froze in place. Allen looked at it, and then shivered.

"It happened when I lost my dad, the one I said took me in. We were being chased and one of the men had a torch and they threw it at us. It got me, and then we were trapped within a burning building. Mana got me out, but..." Kanda looked up, seeing Allen crying.

Tears streamed down his pale face, the salt water irritating the scratch over Allen's eye. Kanda, who had finished his arm, hugged the wolf gently, trying not to hurt him. To his surprise, Allen hugged him back. After a few minutes, the cries died down, and they pulled apart.

"How about we fix up that eye, yeah?" Kanda asked sweetly.

Allen nodded, whipping his tears away. Allen couldn't understand why the vampire was helping him but he was grateful to the older man for helping him.

"Thank you Kanda."

"Your welcome Allen."


	3. Chapter 3

A week had slowly passed as Kanda had gotten used to Allen's presence in his home. The spirits, however didn't like the young werewolf as they often voiced their opinions.

"I will not lose my mate! If you have a problem with him then, leave!" he snarled out as his eyes turned blood red.

He was close to reverting to his true form as the spirits caused him to become angry with the thought of throwing Allen out. The young wolf's wounds were slowly healing, but others remained a permanent part of his body. The jagged red scar that ran through his left eye along with the left arm that had become black as ink gave the young white-haired male a bit of color.

Kanda, at night, would be awakened by a startled cry. He would rush to the room that he had set up for Allen to find the young werewolf in wolf form. Tears and whimpers arouse from the wolf as he cried out. Kanda hated to see Allen's tears as he sat down softly on the bed running his hand through Allen's fur. Even in wolf form, the scar and left paw remained how they appeared in Allen's human form. Regardless of these small deformities, Kanda thought that Allen was truly beautiful. Kanda would often whisper in his ancient tongue weaving a spell to ease Allen's nightmares. Clearly the poor child was traumatized by all the things he had been through. Kanda often hoped that Allen would open up day, Kanda decided to go into town to sell his goods. As he insisted that Allen joined him. The vampire was afraid that the spirits would hurt the young man.

"So you make a living selling your kills?" Allen asked as they walked.

He limped by Kanda trying to keep up with the vampire's long and quick strides. Even in wolf form, he had difficulty keeping up. Kanda slowed his pace, this way Allen had an easier time with keeping up with him. It took every ounce of his will not to pick the boy up and carry him.

"You could say that. Although, the humans in town don't know the truth about what I truly am," replied Kanda, playfully flashing his eyes.

"But don't you get lonely?" Allen asked.

' _Before I meet you, I didn't have emotions to speak of. So I don't know if I was ever truly lonely,_ ' Kanda thought to himself. "Not really... I had the spirits to keep me company."

"I don't think they like me much..." Allen muttered to himself, but the vampire's sharp hearing allowed him to hear what Allen had said.

' _Why don't the spirits accept him? Could this be the same reason that the wolves won't accept him? I can't detect any curse. When will you open up to me and tell me about yourself?_ ' Kanda thought to himself, slightly angered.

The two of them made it to town as Kanda went to his booth setting it up.

"Can I help?" Allen asked.

"No, rest, as we had a long walk. You are still healing, although it's a bit too slow."

Allen looked almost defeated as his eyes drew down to the ground. Kanda gave him a concerned look.

"Kanda... am I being a burden to you?" Kanda looked at Allen in shock.

"No... Not at all! I'm just worried. I know that your kind heals rather quickly, but you seem to be healing much slower than normal," Kanda revealed.

How could Allen ever think that? His mere presence was a weight off his shoulders.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Allen replied.

Kanda knew that wolf was hiding something but, what? What was there to be sorry about?

' _I have to get him to trust me. To open up more. I also still have to get used to these emotions._ '

The selling of Kanda's goods proved to be a bit slow as the vampire tried to draw in customers. Suddenly he saw Allen dash out preforming tricks like a skilled circus actor. Even though the young boy was clearly injured he was drawing the crowd over to Kanda's stall. Kanda watched as Allen put on a show as his body moved with such grace. Kanda found himself nibbling at this lips with his fangs as his pants began to get a bit tighter.

' _Don't move like that, Allen... your tempting me in front of all these people._ '

Suddenly, Allen stopped as his large silver grey eyes looked like a deer in fear. Kanda followed Allen's gaze to see a dark skinned human watching him with a keen interest. Kanda could feel his mates distress as the young wolf wanted to run, but he knew that he wouldn't get far even in an injured state.

* **No... Please... Not them... I can't go back... I'm not going through that again...** * Allen's voice echoed in the back of Kanda's mind.

Kanda watched as the dark skinned man tipped his hat at Allen before disappearing into the crowd. Kanda was now extremely concerned. He had to get to the bottom of what Allen was hiding from him and just who in the world was that human? Kanda didn't like the way he looked at Allen nor the dark and evil feeling that seemed to pour off of him.

' _Tonight, when we get back home, I'm going to force him to tell me what he has been hiding,_ ' Kanda thought to himself.

The rest of the day went by slow, to slow. Allen, despite being scared half to death by the strange individual, continued his act. As soon as night fell, the two were on there way home. Kanda had to remind himself to slow down but, all the questions were eating away at him. The house opened itself up to them and allowed them in. Kanda proceeded to put his earnings for the day away, telling the phantoms to prepare a meal for the wolf.

With Allen's keen sense of smell just as good as the vampire's own, they would have smelled poison, so the vampire didn't have to worry about the ghosts doing anything. After Allen was done eating, he searched for Kanda first in his room. When he got there, he knocked. The door opened, Allen being dragged inside and the and pinned to the wall.

"So Allen..." Kanda almost purred, scaring the teen. "why don't you tell me about the man in the market today?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I... wait... I can't..." Allen stumbled out, looking everywhere but the vampire.

It was dark now, and the moonlight was the only thing to see by. Allen wanted to shift to his wolf form to escape as he didn't want to answer, but he knew he would have to.

"I won't repeat myself again, Allen. Who was that?" Kanda demanded.

"They... are hunters... Their famous, known as the Noah. They caught me once, and..."

By now, tears were streaming down his face, his emotions raining on Kanda. Fear, sadness and hurt. So many emotions were coursing through his veins.

"And what?" Kanda asked gently, moving a bit closer to Allen, pinning the boy more.

"I was sold, on the black market. They handled me like and item, and gave me away to someone. They... they..." Allen's voice cracked, showing just how much fear the person had placed in him.

"The put things in me, they strapped me to tables an cut me, trying to find out how far they could push my is why I'm healing slowly. It took it's toll on my body!" Allen explained, tears overflowing, eyes planted firmly on the floor.

Kanda slowly let his hands ghost over Allen's body, making him jump. Up from his hips, to his sides, and up his arms. Allen looked up at Kanda, fear and confusion in his eyes. He looked like a frightened animal, and Kanda hated it. Wolves are such strong, Nobel, and fierce creatures. This one had been broken one time to many.

"Allen," Kanda breathed, getting his attention, "your safe here, they won't ever get to you."

Allen nodded, strangely feeling safe in Kanda's arms. Allen snuggled into Kanda's chest, making himself feel a lot safer. Never in his years did Kanda think he would hold a werewolf this close. A large pounding was heard at the door, and Allen jumped.

"Who?" Kanda growled.

* _Count... there are werewolves at the door..._ *

* _They seem angry..._ *

* _What should we do...?_ *

Allen's eyes widened as the voices pulled at the back of his head. Kanda looked back at him, and smiled.

"I will be back, Allen. Stay here," Kanda ordered softly.

"But Kanda-"

Kanda held up his hand, Allen falling silent, and left the room. He used his speed to appear in the foyer, causing the wolves to growl.

"What is you want?" Kanda grumbled.

"You have a wolf here," one of them said, though he didn't know which one.

* **Why are they here? For Kanda? For me?** * Kanda heard Allen think.

"Your not welcome here, and I'm sure that you know this," Kanda sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He sifted his weight, his sword swaying with his hips. The wolves tensed.

"Then why is one of our kind in here? We can smell him," another of the wolves barked.

"Move aside."

The wolves moved. The voice was dripping with superiority, making him an Alpha. The wolf was black, another wolf trotting behind, looking at the vampire curiously. She was black also, but in the moonlight, she seemed to shine a forest green.

"Even though we have no quarrel with you Kanda, we can't have a rogue loose and close by," stated the Alpha.

Kanda's eyes flashed red as he let out a low snarl. All of the wolves whimpered stepping back from the vampire as his power could be clearly felt.

"It's my home and land. I will do as I wish. I have no need to explain myself to you. Now leave!" Kanda demanded.

"This isn't over vampire..." stated the Alpha as all the wolves left the mansion.

Kanda watched as the phantoms closed the doors, and then he huffed. Who did those wolves think he was? If Allen was any kind of threat, wouldn't the vampire have killed him? He was a gentle soul and wouldn't hurt a fly. There was no way that they thought he was dangerous, but then again, they hadn't met him.

"Kanda?"

Kanda turned, seeing Allen walking down the stairs. He had on a white, button-up shirt, black slacks and he went barefoot, which Kanda understood.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room?" Kanda teased, making the boy blush.

"You were down here by yourself! Don't be so arrogant!" Allen yelled.

A chuckle came from Kanda's throat, and Allen huffed, not being able to stay mad at the dark-haired vampire.

"Come on, let's go for a hunt. I sold everything and I'm hungry," Kanda proposed.

Allen seemed to light up, wanting to run. Kanda had forbade it while he was healing, and now he could run free.

"Don't wander to far, though. You heard the pack," Kanda warned.

Allen nodded, understanding. A white blur flew past Kanda and out the now open doors, he small sound of bones snapping and popping hitting his ears. Kanda watched as Allen's wolven form ran into the woods, and soon chased after him. Allen was fast, but the vampire pasted him with ease. Kanda laughed as the wolf huffed and gave him a challenging glare.

"You can't beat me, Allen!" the vampire taunted.

After a while of racing, Allen loosing sorely, the two got to work. Kanda really only wanted to watch the experienced hunter. Allen laid low, ready to pounce, his ears twitching with every sound the deer he was hunting made. He was silent, deadly, and in Kanda's absolutely gorgeous.

Allen pounced, catching the deer by the throat with his jaws. Allen twisted his head sharply, snapping the animal's neck. Allen backed up and Kanda moved closer. Allen watched in curiosity as Kanda took out a few large jars. Allen tilted his, and them walked up to the vampire. He nudged Kanda with his snout, getting the vampire's attention. Allen pawed at the jars, and Kanda chuckled.

* **What are the jars for?** *

"Well, I can't bite it. My venom would get into it and cause a bunch of mayhem," Kanda explained.

Allen nodded and backed away, watching Kanda drain, skin, and gut the animal. Kanda swore he seen Allen drool.

"Hungry?" Kanda jested, pointing to the corpse.

Allen's silver eyes went wide, looked at the deer, then looked back at Kanda, nose wrinkled.

* **Even werewolves cook their catches. Unless you went feral.** *

' _Well, I learned something new,_ ' Kanda thought. "Come on, lets head home."


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days had passed in a blink of an eye as Allen's wounds had finally completely healed. When Allen and Kanda hunted together, each of them admired the speed, grace, and movement the other possessed while killing. At times the two would play with each other causing both a blur or emotions to leap from them.

Joy, admiration, love, loyalty, and protection. The spirits in Kanda's home began to slowly accept Allen but, there were a small few that didn't like the young werewolf. Lately, Allen's left eye had been bothering him. He could hear strange voices echo in the back of his mind. At first images would pass by his eye as they appeared too blurry to make out. But then slowly the images began to take on more of a human shape.

* _I don't like how he stares at us..._ *

* _He's an abomination, we need to get rid of him._ *

* _He's not wanted... why can't the master just throw him away?_ *

The more darker voices caused Allen to place his hands over his ears. He didn't like these voices as they hurt his ears. Only when he was in Kanda's presence did the voices seem to somewhat stop or became a dull roar.

"Allen... tell me, what's wrong? I could hear you whimper all the way out from the forest," Kanda asked in a soft spoken voice.

"The voices... they don't want me here... They don't like me... Please make it stop," Allen whimpered in pain.

Kanda clicked his tongue out loud as he spoke loudly in an ancient tongue snapping at the spirits, causing them to flee. Kanda was concerned, for usually no one else could hear the spirits, but it seemed that Allen could.

' _Is this part of his powers? Is this the reason why the spirits dislike him?_ ' Kanda thought to himself. "It's alright now Allen, they're gone. Why don't we head into town. I need to do some shopping."

"Alright."

Just when things couldn't get any worse for Allen, he ended up getting separated from Kanda in the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

"Great," Allen whined to himself.

Suddenly, a pair of dark arms grabbed him and yanked him into the alley as he felt something sharp press against his skin as liquids pumped into his body causing him to become weak like a newborn puppy.

"Wolfsbane..." whimper Allen, falling to the ground harshly.

"Well, we meet again, Project Fourteen." spoke a dark voice that Allen recognized.

He looked up to find the Noah known as Tyki Mikk standing over him.

"Tyki!" Allen snarled but he couldn't use his abilities to escape.

Wolfsbane completely shut down his abilities, making him weak.

"It seems that you have found a protector. To bad that you belong to us. I wonder though... Does that vampire know the truth about you? I wonder how he would react if he knew?"

"Leave him out of this! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"It's because you belong to us, Fourteen, and we will make certain that your vampire protector knows this." replied Tyki with a sick and sadistic grin.

That's when Allen noticed the silver brand in Tyki's hand. It was glowing with a pentagram star on it.

"No... please don't..." Allen cried out, but Tyki didn't listen to Allen's pleas as he pressed the brand to Allen's forehead forcing the young wolf to howl in pain.

Meanwhile, Kanda was looking for Allen as he couldn't believe that he lost track of the young wolf. Suddenly he could hear Allen's loud cry as he felt the pain that flashed through him.

' _Allen!_ '

The vampire knew that his mate was in trouble as he moved quickly calling upon the spirits and his powers to guide him.

* _Hurry... They are hurting him..._ * cried out a concerned spirit.

Kanda rounded the corner to find Tyki standing over Allen who was whimpering in pain. A new mark laid on his body as it seemed that the young wolf couldn't fight back against the Noah.

* _Wolfsbane! They pumped him full of Wolfsbane which will make him weak as a newborn pup. Also, that brand is silver! It will kill him!_ * the concerned spirit cried out to Kanda.

Kanda roared out as he went for his sword leaping to attack the Noah that hurt his mate. Kanda's power poured out of him as he stood protectively before Allen.

"How dare you hurt him!" he snapped out.

A dark creature rose up from all around, swarming to Kanda like a bee to honey.

"He was ours to begin with. I will take Project Fourteen back home. We have high hopes for him."

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Kanda roared out as his powers began to affect the sky causing darkness to spread out.

Kanda could feel his true form desperately clawing to get out. No one hurts his soulmate and gets away with it. These Noah people actually believed that Allen was theirs, but Allen was his own being and didn't deserve to be treated like this. Tyki began to laugh.

"So... It seems that you have regained what's been lost to you, vampire. I wonder if you would still feel the same if you knew the truth about him..."Kanda didn't like the sick grin that was on Tyki's face, or even the way that he talked about Allen.

Anger, rage, and hatred burned in Kanda's veins forcing him to revert and transform into his truest form. His ears became more pointed at the tips. His eyes became all blood red with no visible irises or pupils. His fangs and nails grew becoming razor sharp. Two large bat like wings ripped out of his back as they flapped wildly kicking up the wind.

"I will kill you!" Kanda snarled in a dark voice as he leapt at Tyki at speeds the dark skinned human couldn't even pick up.

Tyki cried out as Kanda's sword and claws cut into him. Tyki knew that in the state that Kanda was in, he would be lucky if he managed to escape alive. Tyki threw down a flash grenade blinding the vampire but also giving him the chance to escape. When Kanda's vision cleared the Noah was gone. He let out a fierce roar. He could hear the sounds of soft whimpering as he turned to find Allen curled up as pain ravaged his body.

*Get a hold of yourself. Your mate needs you!* stated the voice of the concerned spirit.

Kanda sheathed his sword as he picked up Allen as gently as possible before spreading open his wings to fly the both of them home to Kanda's mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda landed right outside his doors, an almost unconscious Allen in his arms. His breathing was labored and Kanda knew he could do only one thing. After shifting into his more human-like form, Kanda rushed to his room, holding the poor wolf. When he got there, he set Allen gently down on the bed and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"You'll be alright, don't worry. This is going to sting at first," Kanda warned.

Kanda tilted Allen's head to the left, showing the mark the needle made in his neck. Kanda growled, thinking of the dark-haired man. Allen who wasn't fully awake, saw what Kanda was doing, tried to push him off, failing miserably.

"Don't worry, Allen, it will only take a minute," Kanda assured, catching Allen's hands in his own.

Allen's fuzzy brain couldn't make out what Kanda was saying, only that he could feel Kanda put his hands to his lips. The pleasant shock that came with it was something very new. For the both of them. Kanda didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. He put his nose into Allen's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. He smelled of peppermint and pine, mixing the two in the most pleasant of ways. Kanda ghosted his lips over the point that the needle holding the wolfsbane had entered. Allen started to squirm, so Kanda pinned him to the mattress with his hips. With a soft warning, Kanda dug his fangs into Allen's neck. Pain shocked Allen, causing him to be hyper aware of Kanda's presence. His breath warming Allen's neck, the pang of his fangs biting into his throat, his very being on top of him. Then there was ecstasy. Allen's breath hitched, making Kanda smile against his skin. The struggling turned into clinging, trying to get more of the vampire's almond scent.

*He smells nice,* Allen thought causing Kanda to smirk.

Kanda, who was trying to concentrate on getting the wolfsbane, couldn't help but shiver as the wolf's blood slid down his throat. The wolf's moans and the way he was moving was not helping the vampire at all as he could feel his member to throb. A hand that was pinning one of Allen's moved to Allen's side. The wolf immediately let out a faint huff as a reaction and leaned into Kanda's hand. Kanda shifted, making it so that Allen could feel his heat more, knowing the state the wolf was in. Allen needed more of him or he would go mad. That's what his venom did to his mate even though it was designed to kill his prey, it had the opposite effect on Allen. Kanda removed his fangs gently licking at the wounds causing them to heal letting the wolf settle. Kanda looked at at Allen's face, shifting from his neck. Allen was a vision. His checks were bright red, his eyes still lidded from the lust the venom gave him. He was panting, his peppermint smell being blown by his breath. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, tried pulling him closer but, Kanda held firm.

"Not yet, love. Wait..." Kanda hummed.

"Kanda-" Allen breathed, and his eye flashing a liquid gold.

"No. Please rest." Kanda ordered.

Kanda left the room, leaving the younger to cool down. A smell hit Kanda's nose, one of ash and pepper. A small frown pulled at Kanda's lips, and he sped to the main entrance. Standing there was another immortal, much like himself, though he was a bit younger than the ancient. He had long, flaming hair. Half of his face was covered in a mask for reason's that were not known. The bridge and a single frame hung on his nose, shielding his warm, milk brown eyes. A small cigarette laid in his mouth, smoke rising from the end.

"Cross, long time no smell." Kanda huffed, hinting at a small inside joke.

"Awe, come on, Kanda, I'm just curious. Smells almost like you have a wolf in heat in here." Cross grunted, not hiding his amusement.

"That's none of your business!" Kanda snapped.

"Oh~ You do?" Cross grinned wickedly.

"No. You can smell him, so I'll admit to having the wolf here. He's not in heat, though..." the older vampire admitted.

Even though a small part wished the wolf was.

"I wanna see!" With that, Cross blurred out of view, Kanda panicking behind him.

Cross followed his nose, finding a sleeping Allen. Cross crossed his arms, look at the boy, thinking he had seen him before. Kanda walked up beside him, fuming.

"You better not wake him up." Kanda hissed in warning.

"where'd you find 'im?" Cross questioned.

"Stuck in a few traps around the house." Kanda answered.

"Wasn't he taken by those Noah weirdos?" Cross asked. Kanda's body went rigid.

Though he had heard of the Noah in his long years, he had never encountered one until recently. He already didn't like them. Cross took Kanda's response as a yes, and headed in. Knowing that Cross would never hurt the boy, Kanda followed slowly. Cross looked at the boy's neck, looking for a bite-mark. Allen's head was tilted to the left, hiding the the mark. Cross used his finger to guide his head to the right, Kanda hissing behind him. There, and the hollow of his neck, was Kanda's teeth marks. Even though they had been fully healed, Cross could still see them. Cross raised a brow to the raven, watching silver eyes narrow.

"What? Just curious," Cross shrugged.

*Count... Allen is waking...*

As if on cue, Allen's eyes opened up, staring at Cross, who was inches from his face at this point. Allen yelped, and slashed at the red-head. Cross moved out of the way gracefully, and Kanda walked up to the frightened wolf, calming with only his presence.

"Morning," Kanda chuckled.

"Morning?" Allen greeted.

"You slept maybe twenty minutes," Kanda summed bluntly.

"Who?" Allen questioned.

*Cross Marian...*

*Cross...*

Figures danced around Cross, calling out the older man's name.

"Cross?" the wolf questioned, and both of the other males only look at him.

"And how would you know that?" Cross questioned, pulling out another cigarette, though no one saw him dispose of the first.

"They told me," Allen said, pointing at the spirits.

The two immortals didn't notice that Allen's left eye had transformed. It was now black as ink with vibrant glowing red circles in it. They both looked, but saw nothing.

"He must see the spirits," Kanda pondered.

"The ones you keep as pets?" Cross scoffed, angering the spirits around him. "Alright, I've seen you toy poodle, I'm out," and Cross vanished.

"Toy... poodle..." Allen sniffed, his wolven pride hurt.

"Now, now," Kanda purred.

"I'm am a prideful wolf! How dare he!" Allen grumbled.

"You weren't to prideful when it was only you, me, and the moonlight," Kanda smirked as he watched the wolf's face go the brightest red he has ever seen.

This caused the vampire to laugh.

"Now hold still, I have to take care of that silver branded into your skull." Allen knew that he could trust Kanda as the vampire extended his fangs pricking one of his fingers.

Kanda dropped some of his blood on the wound causing it to fizz and pop. Allen's claws dug into Kanda's body as he bit down on his lips with his fangs. The wound healed leaving no trace of the silver but now much like the jagged scar was a permeant part of Allen.

"There now... you should rest. You have been through a lot." Kanda stated as he moved to leave.

"Please don't leave me alone..." Allen whimpered.

"If that is what you wish. Then I will stay."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Allen had fallen asleep, Kanda slipped out the room, making certain that Allen was comfortable. He could sense two spirits watching over Allen.

"Thank you for alerting me to what was happening to him," Kanda stated.

* _Not a problem. We know how important he is to you._ *

"You seem to know a lot about Allen, please tell me what's going on. I can't wait forever for him to trust me to tell me," the two spirits were silent, "please... I don't want to lose him or see him get hurt anymore."

Kanda stated as tears of blood streaked down the vampire's face.

* _We will tell you, but you can't let Allen know._ *

Kanda found himself nodding in agreement as he wiped away his tears.

* _Allen was created to be the ultimate weapon. The Noah had found him as an orphan pup wondering the streets. They took him and began their experiments altering him. They changed the very fabric of his being. We couldn't allow this child to be used as a weapon. So we struggled to get him away from the group. We were both killed because of it._ *

"Wait, then that would mean one of you is Mana, the man who raised him."

* _Yes. I see Allen has told you a bit about me. I am grateful that you have been able to help him; he needs someone to help him out_ _._ *

* _I am his brother, Neah. We both used to be a part of the Noah group until we found out what they were truly after. They wanted to use Allen to bread more like him since their experiments on him proved to be successful._ *

"You mean that Allen..."

* _Can bear young. Mana and I tried to keep Allen from their clutches, but as you have seen, the Noah will stop at nothing until they have their prized specimen back. Please protect him. Help him awaken his full powers._ *

Kanda was speechless. He had no idea that this was the secret Allen was keeping.' _No wonder why he has a hard time opening up. He is afraid that the people he cares for will die, but then again, I haven't opened up about my past._ '

* _Oh by the way... Allen's birthday is tomorrow. We don't think that he has ever truly celebrated since our deaths as we were the only ones who ever cared for him._ *

"Thank you for telling me," replied Kanda.

But then it raised up the question. What to get Allen?! He didn't know what the boy would like. And how could you show how much you mean to the child who brought so much back into his life?The next morning Allen awoke. The images of the ghosts and spirits have become much clearer."Where's Kanda?" he asked.

* _Study down the hall..._ * replied a spirit.

"Thank you!" replied Allen as he got up and changed into some new clothes before heading to the study. Allen knocked on the door before he could hear Kanda tell him to enter.

"How are you feeling Allen?" asked the vampire.

Allen bashfully looked down at his feet.

"Better, thank you. Kanda... how did you know how to counteract the silver and Wolfsbane?" Allen couldn't look at Kanda as he felt embarrassed about how he reacted to Kanda's bite.

Allen didn't hear Kanda move as the vampire laid his hand on the young wolf's chin forcing him to look up. Even with what remained of Allen's wounds, he was a sight to behold.

* _Beautiful!_ * Kanda thought. Allen turned beet red.

"Let's just say that you have two very protective spirits watching over you." Kanda stated as he slowly moved his hand away. "I have something for you."

Allen titled his head to the side as he watched Kanda glide clear across the room as he pulled out a small bird cage.

Inside was a hybrid. An angelic demonic spirit who was golden in color. He had small golden horns, medium golden feathered wings, a long golden tail with a tuft at the end, shaggy golden hair, brilliant gold eyes with small slits, as a gold cross sat in the middle of his forehead. His skin seemed to have a golden tan. Allen looked at the creature in awe.

"Happy birthday Allen!" cheered Kanda.

The words registered deep within Allen as he only knew of two people who once knew what today was. Tears rolled down Allen's face as Kanda went to his protectors side. Tears of sorrow and joy streamed down his face.

"What's his name?" Allen asked in between sobs.

"That's for you to decide," answered Kanda. "Once named he is bound to that person. I figured that you could use a companion."

"Thank you, Kanda. He's perfect." Kanda released Allen as he walked over to the cage. "I will call you Timcanpy. Tim for short." he stated opening the cage.

Timcanpy flew out as he nuzzled Allen's cheek.

"Master~"

"So cute~" Allen hummed.

"I thought you would like him. Now, I have a question," Kanda stated.

Allen turned and looked at the vampire, "what is-"

Another pair of lips interrupted his own, and something seemed to click. Kanda smell was all he took in. The pair of silver eyes that stared at him lovingly seemed to mean a bit more. Allen's whole existence seemed to center around this gorgeous being. Kanda pulled away, and chuckled when Allen leaned in as to not let him slip away.

* _ **Mate~**_ * Allen hummed.

* _ **Yes, love?**_ * Kanda smiled.

"You knew all along!" Allen accused.

"Maybe~" Kanda slurred and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

"Why didn't you say?" Allen pouted.

"If I told a werewolf a vampire was his mate, what would happen?" Kanda asked, raising a brow.

"They would laugh..." Allen answered slowly, face flushed.

The golden Tim only hovered near the two, confused.

"Pue~?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda and Allen ran through the forest, reasons unknown to Allen. The wolf panted as he ran next to the vampire, paws hitting the ground. He knew they weren't hunting, because they had passed several deer and other game. Kanda halted and the wolf slowed, trotting up next to him. Kanda subconsciously put his hands through Allen's fur, making him purr. Tim, who was seated Allen's back, fluttered over and latched onto Kanda's back, demanding attention. Kanda grumbled, but pet the golden boy's head. Allen scanned his his surroundings, finding himself in a field. Allen gave his new mate a questioning look. Kanda looked at Allen exactingly while Allen shifted back to his human form.

"Well?" Allen questioned.

"Watch. Concentrate on your sight, see what happens," Kanda suggested, cupping Allen's ears.

Allen focused on seeing, wondering what Kanda was referring to. His eyes seemed to zoom in, finding a small cottage on the other side of the field. Allen moved Kanda's hands away as he looked at the vampire in awe.

* **Now you see as I do,** * Kanda chuckled.

"Wow," Allen awed. "What are we doing here, Kanda?"

"Well, we have to train those senses somehow," Kanda teased.

Allen flushed, pouting. The two raced over to the cabin, Kanda taking the prize once again. Inside the log cabin, there was a couch on the left of the door, against the wall. A fireplace lit the room and on the right was a plush, queen-sized bed. The hole thing gave off a home-y vibe, letting anyone enter and warm by the fire. Allen, being the big dog he is, went straight for the bed, jumping on it, and curling up. Kanda laughed, Tim following his master to the bed, curling up next to him. Kanda smiled, walking up to the wolf. Allen, who was fanned out on the bed, sat up, watching Kanda plop down next to him.

"So, we'll be staying here?" Allen questioned.

"Unless you wanna sleep outside," Kanda stated, raising a brow.

Allen's white hair swirled around as he shook his head.

"Pue~?" Tim questioned.

"No, he was just playing," Allen chuckled.

"You can understanding him?" Kanda asked.

"Somewhat," Allen answered. "Oh, look, the sun is coming up."

Kanda watched the sun rise, waiting in the shadow. Allen looked at Kanda, a big smile on his face. Kanda yawned, ready to rest. Allen smiled, tackling Kanda to the bed. Kanda let out a huff, but wrapped his arms around the wolf. Both them and Timcanpy dozing off.

"Sit, close your eyes and point at me," Kanda instructed, Allen following his orders.

They had been doing this for a few days, and Allen had greatly improved. Kanda moved around soundlessly, and watched as Allen continued to point at him, following his movements. A smile flew across Kanda's face. This exercise, from what Kanda had said, focused on hearing. What Kanda didn't say was that it helped with their bonds as mates. It allows them to track each other.

"I want to tell you something, Allen," Kanda breathed, coming up behind Allen.

The wolf opened his eyes and turned, looking at his black-haired mate. Kanda had a serious face, one Allen had never seen on him.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"I need to tell you a bit about my past. I've wanted you to open up about yours, but I haven't told you anything about me," Kanda stated, sitting in front of Allen, both cross-legged.

"I guess the same could be said of me," Allen admitted.

"I was alone for the most part. I don't really remember my days of being human, per say. I turned at eighteen, the 'coming of age' number," Kanda chuckled, "and I set out to find my 'special person', as everyone did. The drive to find her was strong, and I followed it. I met someone, a woman with blond hair. She had pale blue eyes, ones that would never turn down a lost soul like me. She helped me, fed me, gave me a place to stay. Hunters came and killed her once they found out she was holding a vampire. It has been so long, but I waited for my soulmate. According to legends, our mates had the power to bring back what we have lost when becoming immortal. I had lost my human emotions as well as color. When I found you, it all came back to me."

"She was human?" Allen questioned softly.

"She was. At first I thought that she may have been my soulmate, but turns out that she wasn't," Kanda confirmed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Allen mumbled. "I was a pup when my parents died, so I didn't know them. Mana had picked me up and raised me, as a wolf and as a person. It was then I got this," he gestured to his deformed arm, "in a house fire me and Mana were caught in. I got out with Mana's help, but Mana didn't make it," Allen sniffed, close to tears.

Kanda pulled Allen to him, setting him in his lap. Pictures of a gray wolf standing proud popped into Kanda's mind from Allen's memories. The wolf was engulfed by the vampire's almond sent, calming him.

"Those Noah were chasing us, and they caught me as I ran out of the house. Well, as much as I could run. They took me to this place, and put me on a table. They would cut me, put... strange liquids in me. After that, my arm could do this."

Allen held his arm away from Kanda, it expanding into a large claw. It was pure black, a white cross in the back of his hand and blades the only thing not coated in darkness. Kanda awed, and went to touch it.

"No! Don't touch it. It's an anti-vampire weapon," Allen explained.

"Why didn't you use this on me?" Kanda asked, curious.

"Something told me not to. I'm glad I listened," Allen chuckled.

Kanda held the wolf closer and said wold deactivated his arm and clung to his mate. The sun began to rise, and a few beams hit Kanda's skin. He hissed in discomfort, but didn't burn like Allen had expected.

"I thought vampires burned in the sun..." Allen pondered.

"It's uncomfortable, but doesn't burn. Most things that are said to affect us, don't. Unless you chop off our heads or stake us, you'll just get a angry vampire," Kanda explained, picking the wolf up and speeding to the house.

Allen smiled and snuggled into Kanda's arms. After checking on Tim, Kanda laid them both down on the bed. Soon, both were asleep, Tim sleeping in the beams above their head.


	9. Chapter 9

The training went productively well as both Allen and Kanda got a better sense at what the other was capable of. One day, Kanda decided to up their training. This would require Kanda showing Allen his true form and all of his unbridled powers. He wanted to test a theory when it came to Allen's left arm. He didn't want Allen to continually hold back as the Noah group proved ruthless. If Mana and Neah were right about them, they won't stop until they have Allen back in their clutches. Even the wolves in the surrounding area proved to be a threat to Allen.

"Allen... today I want to show you something. I am going to show you my true form. I usually keep this form hidden. My powers are ten times stronger in this form," Kanda stated as Allen nodded his head.

Kanda took several steps back away from Allen as he took off his shirt and jacket. He didn't want to destroy his clothes by releasing his true form. Allen found himself blushing at the sight of Kanda's firm and muscular body. The vampire had an nice six pack as well. He noticed the strange oriental tattoo that sat on his chest that seemed to add to Kanda's beauty. Kanda noticed Allen eyes darken drinking up his body.

' _Let's hope he still feels this way when he sees the true me,_ ' Kanda thought to himself.

Kanda allowed his powers to slowly to come forth as his body began to drastically change. Allen watched in awe as two large wings ripped out of Kanda's back. His ears became pointed at the tips, his fangs and claws grew sharper, as his eyes became all blood red. Even in his true form, Allen could feel Kanda's powers as vampire may seem frightening but, to Allen he was still beautiful.

"I guess now it's my turn," Allen stated earning a questioned look from Kanda.

Allen carefully removed his clothing and stood completely nude in front of Kanda. The vampire could see the numerous scars that covered Allen's body, but regardless of how many scars marred Allen's body, Kanda still thought he was beautiful. Allen began to instantly transform as Kanda could hear all of Allen's bones stretching, snapping, and bending. Allen still stood upright but this on the back quarters of his wolf legs. Silver-white fur covered Allen's entire body as he looked like a wolf only in a human shape. Allen's left arm and eye also changed as his arm transformed into a claw-like weapon and his eye transformed like it did when seeing spirits.

"You are the only being to ever see me take this form. This form came about because of the experimentation that I went under," Allen stated in a rough voice.

Kanda walked up to Allen looking his wolf mate over.

"You still look beautiful, Allen. I want to test a theory out when it comes to your left arm," Kanda stated as he was a couple of feet away from Allen.

"No... I don't want to hurt you Kanda!" Allen stated.

"Allen... trust me..." Kanda stated in a soft and gentle voice.

Allen trembled in fear as Kanda approached his anti-vampire weapon. Kanda allowed his hands and claws to touch the weapon. At first there was a slight stinging sensation that raked through his body, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"It's just as I thought. Your weapon can't harm me. It possibly because we are mates. I had a feeling that when it comes to using our powers against one another, we are immune to each other's power."

Allen relaxed as he allowed Kanda to fully examine his weaponed arm. Even in a transformed state, Allen could feel every caress and touch almost like it was his natural skin. Even Timcanpy touched the strange arm not being affected by Allen's power. It raised a lot more questions with Allen that he couldn't find the answers to. Kanda could sense that Allen needed answers as there was only one person Kanda could trust to get answers.

"After training, we should head into town. There is a wizard who can help us find answers to all your questions, Allen."

"Alright. Who is this wizard friend?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend. More like an acquaintance. His name is Lavi."

"You mean like the character in that anime show? The one with the titans?" Allen jested roughly.

"No, jeez. _La_ -vi. Switch back so you can fit in the house," Kanda grumbled, changing back to a more human state.

Allen huffed and changed, grabbing his clothes an putting them on as Kanda went to retrieve his shirt and jacket. Allen couldn't help but glance at Kanda's back, finding himself eyeing another tattoo. The flames of the one on the left side of his chest clung to his collarbone. In-between his shoulder-blades was another tattoo, but this one was in color. It was a lotus, a flower.

Different shades of blue welded together, blending in with purples and pinks. Allen ran up to him before he put his shirt on, and ran his hand over it. His mate shivered, a spark of heat in his soul. Allen pulled away from it, and looked at Kanda, moving to in front of him.

"Sorry, I just never noticed it. It's pretty," Allen apologized.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, surprising the werewolf.

"A lotus. It's really bright," Allen tried to explain.

"I've never seen it before. I don't remember ever getting another tattoo," Kanda pondered.

"A mate mark?" Allen guessed.

Kanda hummed, and them smirked. Allen looked at him confusedly, trying to find his motives. Kanda moved closer to him, slinging his arms around Allen's hips. Allen gasped, his face red. Kanda ran his hands up Allen's sides slowly, taking his shirt with him. Kanda watched carefully, looking for any kind of flower embedded in the wolf's ivory skin. Kanda was a bit disappointed that he didn't have to look far. It was on Allen's side in bright colors of gold and aqua.

Kanda ran his hand over the mark, making Allen's breath hitch. Shivers ran down Allen's back.

"Well, that's new," Kanda chuckled.

Allen only growled at him and pressed him lips to the other's.


	10. Chapter 10

Allen and Kanda weaved their way through town, making their way to see the person called Lavi. They had left Timcanpy at home, not wanting to frighten the villagers with the mini-demons presence. Kanda made sure to to hold Allen's hand as they traveled through the town. What confused Allen, though, was when they went past the town.

"Kanda?" Allen questioned.

Kanda said nothing and they continued to walk. Allen noticed that Kanda had pulled him closer and something made bells go off. They were approaching the edge of the woods now. Low growls and snarls could be heard. Kanda pulled Allen to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. The wolves noticed Kanda's protective stance and somewhat backed away.

"What's wrong with them?" Allen asked.

"We are still in my woods. Though I let them live here, I'm King. The Alpha, if you will," Kanda explained, getting more growls from the wolves.

"We told you to rid of the rouge!"

"What are you doing here with that thing?"

"Silence!" Kanda had stopped walking now, Allen at his side, "These are still my grounds! You have no law here!" Kanda hissed.

"Vampire."

Allen cowered but, Kanda held him firm. It was the Alpha, his little sister behind him.

"Komui... Lenalee..." Kanda nodded in respect to the two wolves.

"We don't want that rouge here," Komui stated.

"He wouldn't be a rouge if you all would accept him, know would he?" Kanda countered.

The wolves got closer and Kanda fluxed his aura, making them back away. The Alpha sighed, knowing he would not get through to the vampire without a fight.

"Keep him close," Komui muttered, knowing everyone would hear him.

"But, Alpha-"

"My words are final!" Komui barked.

"Brother," Lenalee snapped, the younger of the sibling sighing. "I don't see why we shouldn't accept him."

"Do you not sense it, Lena? He is a cursed," the Alpha spoke softly.

"I have no curse!" Allen barked, pulled away from Kanda.

The wolves tensed and growled at the young wolf. Allen's power was vibrating throughout his body. He had enough with them looking down at him.

"Do you think that Kanda would let a cursed wolf wander about? Where do you think we're heading? Do you think that a cursed werewolf would go visit a warlock?" Allen snapped.

"Silence, mutt!" Komui snapped, Allen stood against the Alpha's command.

He refused to obey.

 _"I will be silent no more!"_

A wave of Allen's rage rushed all of them, making them back away. It was almost as if they were feeling the vampire's power. Kanda smiled at his mate; the young wolf was finally standing up for himself.

"I have done nothing but run all my life! I have found my partner and with him, I make my stand! I'm done running from my own kind! Disown me if you wish, but I will never bow down to you," Allen snarled, his eyes flashing colors.

Kanda walked up to him and wrapped his arms around waist, settling his nose onto Allen's collarbone. Allen was still glaring, a new-found pride in him. This rush of energy made him able to break the Alpha's command, a feat that was rare. The Alpha nodded to Kanda who ignored him and took his pack elsewhere. Kanda smiled against Allen's skin as he felt the boy relax.

"You know how to tempt a guy, don't you?" Kanda teased.

"Oh shut-up, you lusty bat," Allen snapped playfully.

"Aw, come on~" Kanda hummed, a hand going up to Allen's mark on his side.

Allen's breath hitched and the wolf batted Kanda's hand away. Kanda laughed, backing away from his mate and walking away. Allen soon followed behind, letting his mate lead the way.

They arrived as a small clearing, though nothing seemed to be there. Kanda walked out with his hand in front of him, as if expecting to running into something. Allen looked at him quizzically. Kanda pushed his hand up against something, and he smirked.

"Hey! Open up!" Kanda barked.

"No..." came the reply.

"If you don't I'll just have to break down this wall, Stupid Usagi," Kanda threatened.

Rushing around was heard and then a lock was clicked. A man seemed to pop out of nowhere and that's when it clicked inside Allen's head. The house was invisible. They were both dragged inside, Allen gasping slightly. Inside was what you would have thought every witches hut would be. There were strange jars everywhere, Allen not really wanting to know what was in them. There was a large cauldron in the middle of the floor, fog flowing out of it. Random objects glowed in neon colors.

"So, what do you want, All Mighty One?" Lavi snapped.

Allen got a good look at him, and didn't expect what he saw. This man was tall and in his mid-30's. He had long, reddish-orange hair and crescent-shaped glasses over his one visible emerald green eye. The other was covered by an eye-patch. He was thin, not much muscle to speak of. He was wearing a white button-up and jeans. His clothes seemed to have just been thrown on, in complete disarray. It took all the self control Allen had not to go over and straighten the man's outfit.

"I want you to take a look at Allen for me," Kanda stated, motioning to the wolf.

"Never thought you'd bring a werewolf to my small den. I wonder what sort of abilities he has. Can I test 'em out?" Lavi asked, looking Allen up and down in interest.

A shiver ran down Allen's spine, fear eating at him. Allen slowly backed away, toward Kanda. Kanda, feeling the fear that ran through his mate, held him from behind. Allen jumped, but settled into Kanda's arms.

"Oops, did I cross a line? I was only joking. I wouldn't do that to a mate of Kanda's," Lavi put his hands up in surrender, and jumped back a bit when Kanda growled at him.

"I was wondering if you could feel any kind of curse. A lot of wolves have come knocking at my door saying that he was a cursed wolf," Kanda explained.

"Well, let me look," Lavi said curiously, holding out a hand to Allen.

Allen looked at Kanda, who nodded, and walked over to Lavi carefully. a took his hand and pulled him closer, examining him. Then he started asking questions.

"Do you have any marks on you? Any weird ones?"

"Not that I know of."

"What's with this?" Lavi questioned, running a thumb over the scar over Allen's eye.

"The line is from a trap, the star is..." Allen trailed off, shivering.

"It's a brand. The Noah caught him and jabbed him with heated silver," Kanda hissed, and Lavi sensed the sensitive topic.

"I don't really feel anything strange- oi, what's this?" Lavi pointed to Allen's arm, the scared tissue intriguing the wizard.

"A burn I got in a burning buildin-"

"Don't lie, Allen." Allen's eyes widened, and then he turn away sheepishly.

"It's a anti-vampire weapon."

"Can I see?"

Allen nodded, activating the weapon. Lavi awed as it transformed, and then he ran a hand over it.

"This is amazing! Whoever did this was brilliant!" Lavi gushed.

"And had no morals..." Allen hissed.

Lavi backed away, his hands up in surrender.

"Well his arm is the only thing that seems wrong with the kid. How old it this?" Lavi asked Kanda, pointing to his own left eye.

"Maybe a few weeks?" Kanda answered.

"Hey, do I have permission?"

"No. You don't," Kanda snapped.

"Permission for what?" Allen asked, coming a bit closer.

"I want to scan your memories. It may be an undetectable curse. I've cast a few myself. I wont do anything to them, just look," Lavi explained, watching Allen flinch. "From you reaction, I can see it wasn't that pretty."

Allen shook his head, answering all of Levi's fears.

"Will you let me?"

"Y-yes. If it will help."

"Allen," Kanda muttered, drifting over to his mate. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"We have to. To make sure," Allen nodded, convincing himself.

Kanda nodded and backed away, letting Lavi take control. Lavi put his fingertips on Allen's forehead, and sparks of magic rattled Allen's body. Flashes of images passed through Lavi's mind, all of Allen's memories flashing before his eyes. The horrid things that were done to him. Lavi quickly pulled his fingers back, Allen blinking a few times, bringing the world back into focus.

"I didn't find anything. That weird eye of yours may be what their talking about. No one gave you that, you were born with it. Those... experiments... just woke it up," Lavi shivered.

"You saw everything... even the few parts that I was unconscious... didn't you?" Allen questioned.

Lavi nodded, and hugged Allen. Tears stained Allen's white shirt, and Allen hugged back.

"I'm so sorry..." Lavi sobbed.

Kanda could only watch, never knowing what the two had saw.

 **Pffffft.**

 **Scrlet: What's so funny?**

 **There are so many puns...**

 **Scrlet: What do you mean?**

 **'Allen snapped'... 'Komui barked'...**

 **Scrlet: *facepalm***

 ***Burst into laughter***

 **Scrlet: Your so childish...**

 **Sans would be proud!**

 **Scrlet: And Papyrus would hate you.**

 **Ah, but I have Toriel, too. He is out-numbered!**


	11. Chapter 11

Allen's and Lavi's tears had dried up as the young werewolf fell asleep against the wizard. Kanda moved taking his slumbering mate and placing the werewolf on his lap. Allen whimpered lightly in his sleep as some tears rolled down his face. Kanda simply stroked Allen's hair, calming the young wolf.

"I'd never thought that I would live to see the day that Yuu Kanda became a gentle and caring creature," Lavi teased.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi! Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda growled.

"Don't tell me that not even your mate knows your true name," Lavi sighed dramatically.

"Not yet. We haven't even fully mated."

"Yuu..." Lavi began, earning a harsh glare from the vampire. "Kanda... you know that the longer you hold out for his sake, the worse it will get for you. We don't want another incident like what happened with Alma to happen again. I hate to say this, but Allen is the keeper of your soul and heart. He can counteract your powers."

Kanda looked at Lavi in shock.

"Your telling me that he's capable of white magic. That's very rare. Most beings hold some darkness within them. I will agree that his is lighter than others... but pure?"

"That's true, but not him. His soul and aura is pure innocence. Even what I can sense of his powers and seen what he's been through, his entire being remains pure like fallen snow."

Kanda looked down at the slumbering Allen as he let out soft purrs as Kanda stroked his hair.

' _Allen's hair was nearly as soft as his fur_ ,' Kanda mused.

"Lavi... what was it that you saw in Allen's memories?"

Lavi let out a long sigh.

"It will take too long for me to explain what I exactly saw and experienced. So, I guess I have to show you. Mind you, what you are going to see isn't pretty."

Kanda nodded his head as he allowed Lavi to touch his forehead. Sparks of magic flowed from Lavi's fingers into Kanda.

~Flashback~

 _Kanda was placed at the edge of a forest, and he looked around. He saw a boy. His red hair stuck out against the snow, making him hard to miss. The boy tilted his head up, showing Kanda the features of Allen._

 _Kanda noticed he looked to be at least four to six years old. Nobody seemed to give the child the time of day. The young child begged for someone to help him. Having no luck in his human form, Allen shifted into his wolf form and wondered about. Allen couldn't understand why no one wanted him. Not even his own parents, not that he could remember them. Finally ,Allen collapsed outside of a circus. That's when Mana found him and took care of the young wolf._

 _The vision melted from view was if it were ash being blown by the wind. It was the day that Mana was killed as Kanda could see both Allen and Mana running from the angry mob as they somehow found out about the young werewolf. Allen whimpered in pain from his arm. The two of them hid in an abandoned building. Kanda swiftly followed after the two, wanting with his very being to console his partner._

 _"Mana... why does everyone hate me?" cried Allen as he ran._

 _"I don't know Allen." replied Mana._

 _Kanda saw as the mob tossed bottles filled with chemicals. Rags were stuffed into the bottles and lit on fire. Kanda slowly watched as the house began to flame, the heat licking at his skin though it never touched him. Creaking caught on his sharp ears, watching in horror as a wooden beam broke from its supports. Mana had pushed Allen out of the way of a falling beam, getting caught by it himself._

 _"Mana!" Allen yelled out as he tried to help the one person who cared for him._

 _The flame that engulfed the beam tackled Allen's arm, causing the skin to melt. So that was how his arm became that way._

 _"No... Go, Allen. It's already too late for me. You have to live. Find the one person who will forever cherish and love you. Keep walking, never stop!" Allen ran out of the burning building in tears only to get caught by the Noah._

 _The scene changed yet again as Kanda witnessed everything that the Noah did to him. The experiments were so graphic that Kanda was biting his lip snarling a vow that the Noah will never again harm Allen._

 _The screams of the young one soon melded with ones of an older Allen. He must have been a bit younger that he is now. His hair was white now, most likely from all the stress that he had been put through. His arm... it seemed to be stitched, as if it had just been cut off. Allen laid there, panting, but fully awake. His whimpers echoed off the walls._

 _That is when Neah entered the picture as he knew of his brothers sacrifice to save this werewolf. He too felt drawn to help him. So at times when Allen was unconscious he would treat the boys wounds and feed him in order to keep his strength up. Finally Neah decided to help Allen escape. Neah had unbound Allen after his most recent experiment gaining the anti-vampire weapon._

 _"Mana?"_

 _"No, I'm his brother, Neah. I'm going to help you get out of here."_

 _The two fled as the Noah managed to catch Neah._

 _"No...!" growled Allen._

 _"Go Allen. Don't worry about me. Go and be free! Keep walking, never stop!" Neah shouted out as Allen did just that._

~End~

Kanda opened his eyes as ruby red tears streaked down his face. His heart ached for mate. Poor Allen has been through so much. Allen took Mana's and Neah's words to heart as he kept moving hoping that someday he would find the one person to love him and cherish him for all of eternity. Kanda was that person!

Kanda looked down at his mate, gently stroking his hair. He slowly watched as his bloody tears stained his pure white hair. He would protect him, and this he vowed.

 **I think I just died...**

 **Scrlet: You didn't have to write it... Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you cant stop crying?**

 **I HAD TO EDIT...**

 **Scrlet: I WROTE MOST OF IT!**

 **Fangirls: YOUR BOTH HORRIBLE!**

 **Scrlet/Me: *goes to emo corner with Sasuke***


	12. Chapter 12

Kanda pinched the bridge of him nose. There was no way he could deal with all of this. Allen, who was in the field in the back of the wizard's house, was with said wizard who was forcing him to spar with him. There were so many craters in the poor ground that he felt bad for allowing them to destroy the property.. It had taken abuse for around a week nonstop. On the plus side, Allen had developed new abilities.

Kanda watched in awe as a blanket of white rolled over Allen's frame, clinging to him protectively. The armor-like material kept him safe from unwanted damage. A whip-like belt lashed out at Lavi, trying to catch him in it's grasp, who dodged with pure luck. A smirk came over Kanda's face as Lavi's eyes went wide.

"Don't look so scared, Baka Usagi!" Kanda taunted.

"Shu-up, Yuu!" Lavi snapped back, narrowly escaping Allen's claws.

Kanda 1 | Lavi 0 | Allen 0

"Alright, alright," Allen panted, stopping, "I think it's time for a break. Crowned Clown is getting tired."

"Who?" Kanda asked, walking up to his beloved, noting the sweat that was rolling down his shirtless chest.

"Crowned Clown! We have to name her something, don't we?" Allen explained, a belt wrapping around him in a short of hug.

"Wait, it's alive? I knew there was something weird about it!" Lavi shouted from his place on the other-side of the field, grabbing the white button-up Allen had discarded.

Allen giggled, and turned to Kanda, who was poking at the white cloak. Allen felt Crowned Clown heat up as Kanda touched it, almost as if she were blushing.

"Stop it, Ba-Kanda! Your making her feel awkward!" Allen scolded, swiping at Kanda's hands.

"I can touch it if I want to, Moyashi," Kanda argued.

Kanda 2 | Lavi 0| Allen 0

Allen glared at his mate, him returning it full force. Allen let Crowned Clown fade away, his hand turning back to normal, but his concentration staying on Kanda.

"I sometimes wonder how you guys are mated," Lavi sighed, now closer to the two, throwing Allen his shirt, said putting it on.

Both glares turned his way, frightening the poor rabbit.

"It's the Black Allen! Run!" Lavi panted as he bolted away from them, and Allen huffed.

Kanda 2 | Lavi 0 | Allen 1

"I'm not that scary," Allen pouted.

"He is a stupid rabbit, they get scared easily. Even by small beansprouts," Kanda smirked.

"Or idiots like Ba-Kanda," Allen stated smoothly, following Lavi to the house.

Kanda 2 | Lavi 0 | Allen 2

Kanda grumbled and followed his mate into the house. Lavi, strangely, had a colorful piece of ice in his hand. He snacked on it like candy, confusing the other men.

"Why are you chewing on ice," Allen asked.

"Not just ice! It's an invention of mine!"

"That's stupid. Ice was already invented," Kanda grunted.

"Try some! Allen, what's you favorite flavor?" Lavi asked, going into a closet of sorts.

"Almond," Allen said immediately, Kanda smirking.

"Here," Lavi tossed a thin piece of ice wrapped in a cloth to Allen, who caught it. "Try it."

"We can on the way home. I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep here again," Kanda groaned.

Allen giggled, and licked the small piece of ice, flavor bursting on his tongue. A soft hum left him as he bit off the tip.

"What do you call these, Lavi?" Allen asked, sparkles in his eyes.

"Popsicles," Lavi pronounced proudly.

"Let me try," Kanda grunted, now curious on what these 'popsicles' were.

Kanda 2 | Lavi 1 | Allen 2

He bit a small part of it off, almond spreading over his tongue. It wasn't that bad, Kanda admitted. Allen giggled, breaking Kanda out of his trance.

"So, what do you think, Yuu~?" Lavi asked.

"That if you call me by that name again, I'm gonna kill you," Kanda threatened.

Lavi hid behind Allen, who glared at the frightened rabbit, silently telling him he wouldn't save him.

Kanda 3 | Lavi 1 | Allen 3

Allen rolled his silver eyes, and snuggled into Kanda's side, taking another bit of the ice in his hands. Kanda took that as a silent 'let's go home.' Kanda grabbed Allen's hips, teleporting them into their home. Allen, who was a bit disoriented, leaned into Kanda until the world stopped spinning. Kanda smirked, watching his disoriented little wolf scoot closer to him. He lifted his head, making him look at him, giving his a sweet, slow kiss. Allen blinked a few times, letting his world focus, before kissing his mate back. The arms that were still around Allen's hips moved in circles, causing Allen to gasp.

"Kanda..." Allen huffed, but didn't move to stop him, which Kanda pointed out.

"Your not backing away... Allen," Kanda hummed, keeping up his movements, letting his hands roam.

Allen rolled his silver orbs, and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, his newly found treat forgotten on the floor.

"Of course I wouldn't," Allen breathed, a small smirk playing on his face, "besides, you would hunt me down."

"Like the dog you are, ha," Kanda joked.

A low growl came from Allen's throat, a bit of gold flashing in his silver pools as he took in Kanda's silver eyes. With another flash and Kanda's speed, Allen was pushed into Kanda's closed bedroom door, finding himself staring into pools of a lusty crimson.

"How about this dog show you he's a wolf?" Allen questioned, attacking Kanda's lips with his own.

Kanda 13 | Lavi 1 | Allen 3

Winner:

 **Kanda**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is rated M! Don't like the smex, skip the chapter. You wont miss anything important plot wise!**

Kanda and Allen toppled around their bedroom while the two began to rip the clothes off of one another as they kissed each other hard but passionately. When the two broke apart, a string of saliva connected them both. Their clothes were literally in shreds all over the place. Their eyes glowed with lust. They somehow made it to Kanda's king size bed.

"Allen..." Kanda growled as he craved his mate. To cement their bond that has already formed. He wanted to taste Allen's delicious blood; to fuck Allen's body hard. Allen shivered at the way Kanda said his name. It was like he was reverting to his normal language.

"Kanda..." Allen purred.

"Please, call me by my true name," Kanda stated as he leaned in close to Allen's ear nipping on it. "You're the only one that I will allow to call me Yuu," he whispered into Allen's ear. Shivers danced up and down Allen's spine.

"Yuu..." Allen growled as he attacked Kanda's lips once more. Allen knew that his heat was close at hand as he desired Kanda in every way possible. It didn't bother them that they were both naked as the day that they were born. Both of their erections stood firm between their legs. Kanda was stroking at the lotus mark on Allen's side. It sent delicious shivers through Allen's body.

"Allen... I want you..." Kanda growled with lust. He could feel his wolf shiver as he could feel the passion burning through them both.

"Yuu... if we do this... next time I go into heat... I could bear cubs..." Allen panted.

"I know... I want a family with you..." Kanda replied as he ground their hips together.

"How...?!"

"Your guardian spirits told me... You don't realize how long I have waited for you. How long I have been alone. How I haven't felt this alive until I have meet you. The other half of my soul. My one true soulmate." Allen could feel tears prick at his eyes at Kanda's words as the vampire leaned in to lick them away. Kanda's hands traced every inch of Allen's frame as he griped the young wolf's throbbing cock. "I desire to taste every bit of you and bring you nothing but pleasure."

Allen moaned out throwing his head back as his hips rocked into Kanda's fiery touch.

"Yuu~... More..." he half growled and purred. Kanda smirked as he began to stroke Allen's hard cock while kissing the young wolf. His eyes glowed a brilliant red as he kissed Allen and began to make his way to Allen's throat. Allen's breath hitched when Kanda kissed his sweet spot on his neck.

"Mine!" Kanda snarled as he bit hard into Allen's neck. The vampire's bite at first was painful but soon Allen found himself melting in pleasure as he moaned out Kanda's true name. Allen's blood was so sweet that it tasted like a drug that Kanda couldn't get away from. He could feel Allen's claws dig into his back forcing him to withdraw from the edible nectar.

The two looked at one another as their eyes glowed in the room. Kanda placed two fingers before Allen's moist lips. Allen knew what Kanda wanted as he took and licked every inch of the fingers like it was a delicious treat. This caused a wonderful heat to pool down in Kanda's groin causing his erection to become much thicker. Once the fingers were good and wet. Allen released them as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Kanda swirled his moist fingers on the outer ring mussel of Allen's ass as the two kissed hard but passionately. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouth.

* **Yuu... please...** * Allen called out mentally. Kanda replied as he slipped a single finger past the ring muscle earning a snarled gasp from the wolf. Kanda began to push his finger in and out of Allen's ass causing the wolf to relax as the vampire licked and nipped at Allen's nipples causing them to harden. The vampire's free hand was stroking Allen's cock which had become even harder.

Allen watched with lust as Kanda licked and kissed his way down Allen's lithe body before thrusting Allen's hard on into his hot mouth. Another finger found it's way into Allen's ass scissoring, stretching the young wolf for Kanda's hard pulsing erection. Allen gasped out as his claws dug into Kanda's hair as he had yanked it out of its ponytail. The silken threads danced over his heated skin as he mewed out Kanda's name.

Kanda licked and nipped at Allen's throbbing erection tasting the pearls that found its way onto the broad mushroom head.

* **Delicious** * Kanda growled mentally as Allen began to thrust wildly. A third finger had wormed its way in as Allen was panting, moaning, and thrusting against Kanda. A delicious heat began to bloom in him.

"Yuu~!" Allen snarled out when Kanda brushed against his prostate. Kanda his the magical spot a few more times bringing Allen so close to an orgasm that the young wolf began to chant the vampire's name like it was a mantra.

Kanda removed his slick fingers as he used a bit of his magic to moisten his own rock hard cock. He also took his mouth off of Allen's cock as he lined himself with Allen's hole.

"Ready?" he asked as his voice sounded darker. Allen nodded as the vampire rammed into him hard. Allen gasped out in pain as his claws sunk into Kanda's skin earning a sharp snarl. The two remained still until Allen moved allowing Kanda to piston in and out of his ass.

Mews, moans, animistic snarls, panting, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room as it began to smell like sex in the hot chamber. Not that the two noticed as their bodies clung to one another. Allen's muscles clamped hard on Kanda's erection. Every brush of his claws dancing over Allen's mate mark brought nothing but pleasure dancing through their veins. When Kanda brushed his hard on against Allen's prostate, Allen threw his head back moaning out Kanda's name. The vampire his the magical spot harder and faster earning snarls and mews of pleasure from the young wolf.

"Yuu~ more... harder... faster..." Allen panted out as he thrusted against Kanda wildly. Kanda did as his mate required as he licked and nipped at Allen's neck.

"I want... to feel your... fangs on me... drink my blood... Allen!" Kanda snarled as his ancient tongue slipped out. Allen did as the vampire requested moving Kanda's silky hair to one side. With each thrust it brought Allen closer to his climax.

Just feeling Allen lick and kiss Kanda's neck caused the vampire to piston at ungodly speeds. Allen's claws dug in as he sank his fangs hard into the vampire's neck as he orgasmed. Allen screamed out mentally in pleasure calling out his mates name as he came. Kanda snarled out as Allen's muscles clamped hard against his as he sank his fangs into Allen's neck as he came hard into the young wolf. Semen splashed against his chest from Allen as his coated the insides of the young wolf. He snarled out Allen's name mentally as he came while Allen was biting him.

Soon the two withdrew their fangs as the aftershocks of their orgasm died down. Both were slick from sweet and cum that clung to their bodies as Kanda removed his now limp cock out of Allen. The young wolf panted wildly in his arms as the vampire waved his hand to clean their bodies and placed clean blankets and sheets around them. Kanda knew that their bond has been cemented as he curled up next to Allen. He also knew that it would be even more erotic and wild when Allen goes into heat. Kanda kissed Allen's forehead as the two slowly began to drift asleep holding one another close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh... that was smexy.**

 **Scrlet: Do you know how hard it is to write stuff like that?**

 **You did a pretty good job of it, though!**

 **Scrlet: *plugs nosebleed* Thank you!**

 **Commentor: It was awesome!**

 **Hater: I didn't come here to read this stuff!**

 **Commentor: *kicks Hater off speaker's stand* NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

 **I love my little Kittens!**

Allen shifted, finding himself in a lock. Kanda had his arms wrapped firmly around the wolf's waist. Allen couldn't help but chuckle as he took in Kanda's sleeping face. His breathing was soft, his mouth slightly open, allowing him to breathe. His silver eyes were lightly closed in sleep, unaware of Allen's eyes. The sun was setting, which was no surprise. Living with the vampire made him accustomed to waking at such an hour.

Kanda's nose scrunched, and his eyes fluttered open. The two silver's gazed at one another, and then smiled.

"Morning, Yuu," Allen hummed, snuggling into Kanda's chest. A low chuckle rattled from his chest, making Allen look up.

"Morning, Moyashi," Kanda teased, getting a huff.

"You're so mean, Kanda," Allen pouted, and the arms around him tightened.

"Isn't that what a mate's for?" Kanda asked, smirking. He knew he won this one. Allen huffed, giving up, and wiggled out of Kanda's grasp. Kanda couldn't help but stare at Allen's ass as he walked away. Allen sent a glare his way, and grabbed a pair of clothes that must have been sent there by the ghosts. Kanda noticed the way he limped a bit with a smirk.

"So," Allen started, slipping the black t-shirt over his head, "what are we doing today?"

"Hm," Kanda hummed in thought, "not sure. Wanna do something? With the way you walking, though, I don't know if you an walk anywhere," he smirked. Allen's face heated up, but he had a quick retort.

"It's your danmed fault," Allen snapped, buttoning the blue-jeans up. "You getting up anytime soon, lazy bat?"

"Yes, Mom," Kanda mocked.

"Mom... hm," Allen hummed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Has a nice ring, don't you think?" Kanda asked, wrapping his arms around Allen's hips, fully clothed now. Allen cursed his speed and magic, making Kanda chuckle.

Kanda now was in something a bit Victorian aged. White ruffles from his white undershirt fell over his black vest. His black coat went to his ankles, the outline of it red. He put his black hair in a low ponytail, finishing the look.

"Yeah, sure, Dad~" Allen purred, Kanda smiling. The two headed to the kitchens, and Allen watched as objects floated around the room, all kinds of smells settling in the air.

"This is enough food for an army," Kanda puzzled. Allen spotted Timcanpy in the corner of the room, watching the pans fly around with interest, and walked over to him.

 _You should see..._

 _... How much the boy..._

 _... Eats..._

Kanda chuckled, watching Allen swing Tim around as the demon hugged him tight. A soft smile spread over his face, and he felt something nudge him in the side, like an elbow. When he looked, nothing was there.

 _You know, Kanda,_ Neah spoke, _you two are so cute._

"Oh, really? Hey, where's...?" Kanda asked.

 _Oh, him? Cooling off. He knows your mates and all, but he can't help but be upset his little one is growing up. You two made quite the racket last night. I had to hold him back._

Kanda didn't know whether to laugh or be frightened of the overprotective spirit of Allen's father. He looked over at Allen again, him having Tim on his hip, looking at the spirit's cooking, pointing things out to Timcanpy. The image of Allen being a mother just stuck to him.

Kanda walked over to them, putting an arm around Allen.

"Do you want any, Kanda?" Allen asked. Kanda shook his head and then chuckled.

"I don't eat human food, but I wouldn't mind breakfast," Kanda smirked, nuzzling Allen's neck. Allen huffed, softly glaring at the vampire, a pink powder covering his cheeks.

"Tim's in the room, Kanda," Allen scolded, shifting Tim on his hip and moving to the table. Kanda chuckled, The food being served on the table. Kanda left the two to eat, walking through his halls.

"I smell a mated man," a gruff voice chuckled. Standing in the foyer was Cross, a cigarette in his mouth. Kanda rolled his eyes, looking indifferently at the younger vampire. Unlike Kanda, Cross was turned, making him a 'half-blood'. Kanda was born a vampire as there was very few of his kind left in the world. There was more half-blood then true blood vampires.

"Cross," Kanda grunted in greeting.

"Who's the lucky gal? All I smell is the... no way, really?" Cross asked, figuring it out. Kanda shook his head, sighing, waiting for the onslaught of questions, curses, and lectures that followed Cross everywhere. "Huh, never thought I see the day. Kanda and a wolf, eh? A male at that..."

Surprisingly calm, Cross strolled over, taking a drag of his cigarette. "So where is the bloody bastard?"

"Eating. Leave him be, Cross," Kanda hissed. Cross merely shrugged off his attitude. Cross continued to the kitchen, finding the wolf with a golden demon sitting in his lap. Allen was happily feeding the demon a piece of bacon, which was now half gone.

A shot was heard, Kanda rushing in, his heart going faster than a racehorse's. Crowned Clown had activated, covering Allen and Timcanpy in a protective blanket of white magic. Clown Belt, the name Allen had given it, was wrapped around Cross, his gun, Judgement, wrapped in another of Crowned Clown's belts.

"What the hell?!" Kanda growled, walking over to a startled Allen. He took his lover's face in his hands, checking for injuries. Finding none, he snapped at Cross.

"There's a danmed demon in the house! What the hell was I supposed to do?!" Cross defended. "Last time I checked, demons aren't pets."

"Master~" Tim purred worriedly, looking over at his master.

"I'm fine, Tim, see? Thanks, Crowned Clown, but you can let go of Cross now," Allen thanked the white feathers. The belts loosened around Cross, his pistol chucked at him. He caught it before it could hit him, much to Crowned Clown's dismay.

A low growl from from Kanda sent the vampire on his way, best letting Kanda cool down. Allen smiled reassuringly at his partner. Kanda still grunted, but softened his cross expression. Cross was lucky that his bullet didn't hit Allen, or there would have been blood in the kitchen. Mostly Cross's, he was going to have a long talk with the half blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanda watched as Allen allowed Crowed Clown deactivate returning Allen back to normal as his anti-vampire arm twitched by his side wildly, telling Kanda the instinct to kill Cross was strong.

"Allen, stay here with Timcanpy. I am going after Cross to have a few words," Kanda growled. His true form was threatening to come out. Allen could sense the blood-lust rising in Kanda.

"Please be careful," Allen stated, though he knew Cross needed that more. Kanda gently kissed Allen on the forehead as he ruffled Timcanpy's golden hair before he was gone. His true form unraveled as he flew out of the house.

"Lock the mansion down!" He commanded the spirits. Cross had made the worst mistake he could ever make. Pissing off a pure blood. With his heightened emotions, it made matters even worse. Half-bloods like Cross didn't have the same problems as pure bloods. They still had all of their human emotions and could see in color. Pure bloods also had powers and abilities that half-bloods didn't. It's was for this reason that most half-bloods treated pure bloods like Kanda almost like they were royalty. Kanda flew finding the half-blood easily as he tackled Cross to the ground. Cross could feel Kanda's powers slam into his body.

"How dare you attack my mate and the gift that I gave him!" Kanda snarled darkly. "Timcanpy is something that I had created. He is a hybrid, not that you noticed. I know why you despise them but Tim would never hurt Allen or me!" snapped Kanda. His claws dug painfully into Cross forcing the younger but older looking male to hiss in pain.

"Please forgive me Lord Kanda. I meant no harm to you or your mate," Cross whimpered. Kanda snarled angrily in Cross's ear. Cross knew that Kanda was pissed, but he never expected the ancient noble pure-blood to be this riled up. Suddenly a loud howl pierced through the night.

* **Kanda! Allen's in trouble. Rogue wolves are attacking him!** * Mana yelled out.

Kanda reached out for Allen mentally.

* **Stay were you are Kanda. These wolves are being controlled by the Noah. I don't want you to get hurt because of me,** * Allen stated mentally as another roar pierced through the night.

This time it was Kanda's darkness rolled off his body like a blanket as he flew back to the mansion. His mate was in trouble and he wasn't going to stand by and allow Allen to get hurt.

"Cursed... Abomination..." snarled the wolves, their eyes clouded with whatever was controlling them. Allen had reverted into what Kanda referred to as his battle form (the human looking upright wolf). Crowned Clown was fully activated as his anti-vampire weapon had killed two wolves. Allen's Clown Belt had a few wolves tangled in its net. Allen's left eye was spinning like crazy trying to find the Noah that was controlling them. Allen knew of only one Noah who could control others. Road Kamelot, the niece of Tyki Mikk. Allen could hear Kanda's bone chilling roar as he swooped in swiftly cutting into the wolves with his sword. He landed by his mates side.

"I told you to stay back!" Allen growled, but he was kind of grateful to see his mate.

"Not happening!" Kanda growled darkly, " _First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!_ " He snapped out swigging his sword as dark creatures flew out from his sword attacking and knocking out some of the wolves. Kanda couldn't help but to notice Allen's left arm twitching wildly as it was changing forms. Kanda could sense Allen's pain as the weapon seemed to have a mind of its own. The arm had transformed into what looked like a gun.

" _Cross Paling!_ " Allen howled as shards of white light shot out of his transformed arm. The shards of light hit the wolves knocking out most, it revealing Road's hiding spot. Allen swayed as he felt visibly weakened after preforming the attack. Kanda caught Allen in his arms as the young wolf shifted painfully back to his human form. Timcanpy came out with a button shirt for his master.

"Well it seems that he has gained some new powers. Lord Millennium will be glad to hear this," the young girl laughed. Much like the rest of the Noah's, she had dark gray skin and golden yellow eyes. She had short dark purple hair and she wore what looked a Lolita outfit. Kanda growled darkly at Road.

" _Double Illusion Sword!_ " snarled out Kanda as he used his sword to create two swords made out of energy attached by a ribbon made of spiritual power, placing Allen softly on the ground. "I will not hand my mate over to you or allow you to harm him." Kanda snarled as he could feel the spirits pull Allen back into the protective barrier that surrounded his home. Road laughed out as she dodged Kanda's attack. "We will have him in due time. He will return to us eventually." Road stated with a sly smile on her face. Suddenly a gunshot rung out as it hit Road forcing her to flee. Cross stood with his smoking gun in hand as he nodded to Kanda before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Allen and Kanda had summoned Komui, who, seeing the wolves, grew furious. How dare a vampire and his rogue lover hurt them. They were from his pack and they had been controlled by a common enemy. Allen explained that they were under Road's control and his fury switched targets. Those Noah were now on his list and he would make them pay. Komui switched from wolf to human, Allen backing up hiding a bit behind Kanda.

The human Komui had black hair that was much like his fur in color his eyes were the same shade of black. He had on a white trench coat, a blue turtle-neck, and tan kaki pants. He seemed to be Asian, his skin lightly tanned. One of the wolves handed him a pair of glasses, them being black and rectangular. He pushed them up his nose, finishing his 'doctor' look. Now that they can communicate more fluently, Allen explained about the mind-controlling Noah known as Road. She was mentioned as Noah of Dreams a few times as Allen recalled. When questioned on his knowledge, Allen froze.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Allen muttered.

"Then how do I know this information is accurate?" Komui questioned. His voice had gotten soft, but questioning and curious.

"Because it's the only thing you've got to find the person responsible who did this. Don't you wanna catch them? Then you better start believing that we are all on the same side," Kanda almost snapped, defending Allen. Komui yielded to Kanda, but the interested spark never died. Allen thanked his mate silently, clinging to his arm. Komui watched as the blackish-green wolf walked up to him.

She swiftly and smoothly formed into a woman. Her hair was a dark shade of green, her eyes a soft purple. The mother vibe that came off of her would pull anyone in. Her black coat was the opposite of her brother's. She had a white t-shirt underneath, black slacks melting in with her coat. This must be Lenalee, Komui's younger sister.

"Brother, we checked on everyone. They were just unconscious and a bit ruffed up. They don't remember what happened to them," Lenalee reported. "I could have told you that," Kanda growled, Allen playfully hitting his arm.

"What the hell happened here? A small war?" The voice of Cross came from the woods, and Allen grumbled. The scent of pepper and tobacco was unmistakable. The man himself came from the woods, a classic cigarette hanging from his lips.

"It would seem, but not among us," Komui cleared, looking at Lenalee with a small fire behind his black frames.

"Ah, no wondered why it smelled of candy," Cross hissed.

"Candy?" Lenalee questioned, tilting her head.

"And they say dogs have good noses," Cross huffed, causing a bit of the pack to growl. Allen was among them, indignant of the title.

"Who said no one smelled it? I can even name the Noah!" Allen barked, a small fire burning in his eyes.

"Bet you could," Cross stated, a bit of sadness biting at the edge of his words. Allen flinched. Komui noticed the small movement, and went to question, but decided against it under the glare of the noble vampire.

"Alright, now that things are settled, go home and tend to the small wounds I inflicted," Kanda waved them off, dragging Allen back to the house. Tim, who had been standing by the door, checked his master over. Finding no injures, the small half-demon cooed.

"Pue~" Timcanpy seemed to sigh.

"I'm alright, Tim," Allen chuckled, putting the little sprite on his hip. Kanda smiled, noting how motherly Allen was to Tim. The sudden thought of his own children sitting on Allen's hip. It stirred warm feeling Kanda got spread through his body, as he smiled.

"Kanda~~" Allen whined, pulling the noble from his thoughts. "I'm hungry," Allen pouted, Tim with a pleading face.

"Your always hungry, Moyashi," Kanda teased.

"No I'm not, Ba-Kanda!" Allen snapped back.

"Your the baka here, Moyashi," Kanda countered.

"If I'm a baka, then your even more stupider than a baka!" Allen glared, Tim giggling as the two mates were fighting.

"You know, that was the weakest comeback I've ever heard," Kanda chuckled as Allen pouted in defeat. Allen walked into the kitchen, watching the spirits work their magic on the pots and pans. Kanda headed up to his room, slowly sinking into his bed. The huge uproar with the wolves had taken up most of the night, leaving him tired and drained of most of his energy. He didn't even recall transforming back to his human form.

His throat burned, the argument the bean sprout had riled up his thirst. That damn wolf and his exotic scent. Said wolf was still in the kitchen, eating dinner with Timcanpy. Kanda sighted and laid down, knowing his little wolf would join him when he was done.

"Please hurry, Allen. I can't hold back my thirst for long," Kanda whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

After Allen had satisfied his hunger, he could sense that Kanda was starving.

' _Come to think of it, when is the last time he fed?_ ' Allen asked himself.

"Master?" Timcanpy cued softly.

"It's all right Tim. Why don't you head up to the rafters?"

" _Pue~_ " he replied in a soft cue as Allen ran his hands through Timcanpy's hair earning a soft purr before the small creature flew up to his usual spot.

Allen went to his and Kanda's room as he curled up next to the older noble.

"Yuu... are you awake?" he asked gently waking the vampire.

"Allen...?" Kanda panted wildly. Allen cut open a vein in his arm pouring some of his blood into Kanda's mouth. Kanda latched on to the arm earning a snarled gasp, though the sting soon turned into a sweet spark. Kanda took big gulps of Allen's blood, filling his hunger for the wolf's sweet blood. Kanda pulled away as he licked clean Allen's wound.

"Thank you, love. You managed to come at the proper time," Kanda stated as he pulled Allen into his side.

"How so?" Allen asked as he snuggled up to his mate.

"As a pure blood noble I can go into a blood lust were I crave blood. It happens if I over use my powers. It can also happen if my emotions go out of control," Kanda confessed.

"You should have warned me. At least I know now," Allen sighed, snuggling deeper into his mate.

"Sorry, Allen. I honestly didn't think it would happen this soon. I have been able to hold off most of the effects. Let's get some rest," Kanda stated as he gently pecked Allen onto his lips. Allen replied with his own soft kiss as he curled into his vampire lover.

Meanwhile in a deep underground lab, the Noah had gathered.

"So any luck on gaining back our lost project Fourteen?" asked a dark voice. The Noah turned to see the man who called the shots. The man simply known as Lord Millennium. Lord Millennium was a large, fat man who looked like a well dressed elf with a long top hat. His skin was the same grey color as the rest of the Noah. He wore a pair of glasses over his golden eyes. His mouth was in a eternal grin that reached from ear to ear. In his right hand, there was a purple umbrella, a pumpkin at it's tip.

"Sorry, Lord Millennium. It seems that his vampire protector is stronger than we thought. It also seems that Fourteen has gained some new powers," stated Road, popping a lollipop in her mouth.

"It's surprising that he managed to live even the wounds that I have given him," laughed Tyki.

There was twelve known members to the Noah; thirteen if you counted their leader, Lord Millennium.

Fourteen when Neah was alive, whom passed the title to Allen. Hence the reason to why the Noah referred to Allen as project Fourteen. Each member of the Noah may look human on the outside but, they were capable of changing form and becoming something inhuman.

The Noah had crafted a part of Neah onto Allen and infused the man's very DNA into the young wolf. Not that either Allen nor Neah knew of this fact. Lord Millennium was made aware of the fact that Mana had been killed trying to protect Allen. Road had used her abilities to control the villagers and forced them to attack both Allen and Mana.

They wanted to use Allen as part of their experiments as they knew the young wolf would never be excepted by his own kind. The strange rumors on him would make sure of that. They worked hard to instill the fear within the wolf packs that if they got close to Allen, they, too, would be cursed; it worked. It had alienated Allen from joining the packs and nearly everyone else. Except for Mana, the boy's 'father'.

Lord Millennium knew that it was only a matter of time before Neah found out, and that the man would become , they had a harder task before them. Getting the ancient pure blood vampire away from Allen. They had no idea that Kanda and Allen were mates and the two had cemented their bonds, making their task almost impossible.

"Lord Millennium what should we do?" asked Lulu Bell. Lord Millennium was silent as he tried to think of a scenario, but nothing came to mind. They had no clue about how powerful and/or dangerous Kanda could be. Not wanting to take any risks, he did the wisest thing available.

"Continue to observe them. I want to know everything about that vampire. Something about him worries me," answered Lord Millennium.

"As you wish, my Lord," replied all of the Noah as they disappeared.

'This shall prove interesting,' Lord Millennium thought as a full Cheshire grin crossed his face. The fat man thought the vampire through, wondering why he would shield a wolf in his walls when the other, surrounding wolves wanting him gone. A disturbing thought went though his twisted mind.

What if they were... _mates_?

This wasn't good.


	18. Chapter 18

Allen was simply strolling through the woods, though jogging may have been a better word. Wolven paws padded on the soft earth, white fur shining in the moonlight, silver eyes glowing with night-vision. Sharp ears twitched, trying to find any sounds that hinted danger. A bright, red scar ran over his left eye, the branded star still there. His left arm looked a bit strange next to his white fur. A sleeve of black fur covered it, making it stand out. Soft rustling caught Allen's ears and he snapped his head in the direction of the noise. It was a fox, but the nine tails behind it pointed out otherwise. The grace it held was mesmerizing, the fox barely any making sound. An unearthly glow seemed to come off of it.

It was a fox spirit, a kitsune. A spirit sly in nature and the symbol of pleasure, lust and beauty. It's shiny red coat covered it body, white appearing at the tips of its nine tails. He could even see a bit of white on its paws. Intelligent eyes blinked once or twice, drinking him in.

Allen didn't move, not wanting to scare the creature away. He slowly sank to the earth, proving himself harmless. The fox turned his way, and slowly approached. A thought clicked in Allen's head, the Noah were shape-shifters. Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure, took the form of this beautiful creature. Allen was on guard now, but the fox didn't smell like Tyki.

The fox noticed that he tensed, but then relaxed, and deemed it safe to approach closer. The fox sniffed Allen's nose, tickling him. The spirit circled him, checking him out, and Allen huffed out a laugh. Getting to the front of Allen again, the kitsune jumped playfully, wanting to have a good chase. Allen agreed, standing. They both took off, running in the night.

Allen huffed, having lost the kitsune long ago. He was tired, and now wanted his mate. A weird feeling buzzed under Allen's fur. Shrugging it off, he tracked back home. It was getting darker by the minute, so he knew Kanda was awake. His thoughts drifted to Timcanpy, the golden half-breed. He was eating when Allen left. A quick 'I wonder what he's doing' flashed in his mind. He tracked home, paws hitting the soft earth.

Kanda sat quietly, Tim draped over his lap, a book in hand. Allen had been gone for a while now. Though the vampire knew his wolven mate was safe via link, his senses were screaming of worry. No sooner did he think this, Allen's wolven form trotted into the house, panting after a long chase.

"You smell of fox, catch something?" Kanda inquired, just getting a tired huff from Allen.

* **I found a kitsune in the woods. We ran around a bit, but holy crap, their fast,** * Allen gasped, collapsing on the floor in a heated mess. Kanda laughed, picking Tim up and setting him on the chair as he stood. He walked over to the exhausted teen, who was now transformed back into his human and on his back. Kanda dropped down encasing his lover with his arms and legs, trapping him.

"Well, love, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Kanda chuckled. He watched as a bead of sweat drip to under his mate's shirt, and he scowled jealously at it.

"I haven't had a good chase in forever! The last time I ran that fast was on a hunt with you," Allen huffed, out of breath. Kanda chuckled, but then he stiffened.

"Allen..." Kanda warned. Allen looked at Kanda, his breathing calmed, with a questioning look.

"What? What's wrong?" Allen asked as he sat up.

"Can't you feel it?" Kanda asked, his eyes slowly fading to their crimson luster. Allen closed his eyes, trying to find out what was wrong, then he caught on. His _heat_...

 _Oh_ _ **crap**_ _..._

"He he, you know, Kanda..." Allen sweated, "I'm not supposed to be in heat until next month."

"And?" Kanda asked, slowly getting closer to the wolf.

"It's the work of that fox, isn't it?" Allen slid out from under him and stood, now slowly backing away from the now scent driven vampire, who hummed in answer. Allen rushed out of sight, trying to get away. Kanda was not even trying to chase him. He slowly walked up the stairs after him, not even trying. This frightened the wolf more.

 _He knows that he's_ _ **stronger**_ _than me_...

He ran into their room and Allen gasped when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was, but didn't want him to come in. He could feel the heat settling in now. A fire was lit in him and his body held coils. He went and sat on the bed, panting quietly. Kanda opened the door, looking at him like a snack.

"The fox may have done it, but I approve," Kanda purred.

The purring went straight through Allen, giving him shivers. Oh, this was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

**SMUT... yay.**

Allen sat on their bed as Kanda strolled into the room. His eyes glowing red and he could feel and smell his mates heat. The wolf's blood calling out to him. Kanda drank in Allen's form as he laid on their bed wearing one of Kanda's long sleeve dress shirts as a night gown, most likely to help with the heat. Their room was warmer than normal as the smell of pine and peppermint drifted in. Kanda's shirt was a bit moist from Allen's body heat allowing the vampire to see all of Allen's delicious body.

Allen sat there like a dear in the headlights. He knew that his heat wasn't supposed to happen until another month, but here he laid in the thrall of his full blown heat. Allen knew that he couldn't stop or even prolong his heat. He mentally cursed at the kitsune. It was almost like the spirits wanted this to happen, but why? Allen could hear the door closeand being locked.

"Don't worry about Tim. I have the spirits entertaining him," Kanda replied as he strolled in further into the room slowly removing his clothing. Allen could smell Kanda's almond and various spices responding to his smell and heat.

"Kanda... I..." Allen knew what would happen if they continued on while he was in heat. He could get pregnant, but the question on Allen's mind was did Kanda want to have kids with him? Kanda crawled up into the bed startling Allen out of his thoughts as he began to slowly remove the shirt that was on his body, fingers brushing his skin teasingly.

"I know all about you getting pregnant. It was the spirits of Mana and Neah who told me. I have seen how you are with Timcanpy as I times I can imagine how you will be with our cubs running around. I have been alone for so long Allen as I never thought that I would find someone like you. You are giving me far more than I ever thought possible. You have allowed me to see in color once again and to feel emotions. You are also giving me the most precious gift of all."

Allen laid there stunned by Kanda's words as the shirt was finally removed from his body. Allen's cock was fully erect and had precum dropping off its mushroom head.

"I want nothing more to have a family with you. To fill the void that I have had for a long time. Sure having the spirits around help but... I can't see them like you can," Kanda stated as he traced the scar on Allen's left eye. "I know that Timcanpy would also love having young cubs to play around with."

Kanda's hand drifted down Allen's face and down to the chest as he lightly massage the nipples to become full and hard. Allen let out a low deep moan as he couldn't control the reactions of his body. The heat was beginning to be too much for his body.

"Yuu... please..." Allen gasped as he gave in to his heat. If he hesitated any longer. Who knew what would happen. Kanda could sense that Allen was ready for him as he wrapped Allen's legs around his waist plunging deep into Allen's ass with his hard rod. Allen gasped out suddenly as his claws sank into Kanda's back. His fingers dancing lightly over Kanda's mate mark. It sent delicious shivers up and down the vampire's spine that he began to piston hard in and out of Allen's body.

"Ah... Yuu!" Allen cried out. He could feel his heat enveloping his body and pouring over Kanda like hot lava. Kanda's fingers danced over Allen's mate mark which was glowing in the barely lit room. Allen gasped out in pleasure as his body rocked in time with Kanda's.

"Ah... more... please... ~ngh!" Allen yelled out in pleasure.

"Allen..." Kanda replied nuzzling at Allen's neck. The sweet smell was calling to him as he allowed his fangs to sink in. Allen's body lurched hard as Kanda drank from his mate while they pounded into each other sitting up. The sounds of their moaning and bodies slapping hard against one another was pure music. Allen began to chant Kanda's name like a mantra as his body began to shift lightly.

"Yuu... harder... faster..." Allen gasped out before his fangs sank into Kanda's neck. Both Allen's body and Kanda's began to transform into their full true forms as the need and desire to fulfill their needs cried out. The bed creaked with them going faster and harder as their claws sank into the mate marks which were glowing brilliantly along with their eyes. Kanda's red and Allen's gold. They released their fangs as the buzz for their climax was nearing.

"Allen... bear my cubs..." Kanda growled out as he mercilessly pounded into Allen.

"Ah... yes... yuu... yes... yes... YES!" Allen howled out as he came. His muscles clamping hard against Kanda's cock causing the vampire to yell out Allen's name as he came hard into Allen never stopping as he pounded his seed deep into his wolven mate. They moved faster and harder with the climax as Kanda's hand pumped Allen's hard on unleashing the semen that was stored inside as they both unleashed another climax growling and howling each other's name as they both came at the same time.

This time Allen could feel his body changing accepting Kanda's sperm deep in him and impregnating him with their cub. Allen and Kanda could feel their powers slamming hard with their climax as their smell lingered together beautifully. Allen's body couldn't handle anymore as he collapsed against Kanda while his body began to shift uncontrollably into his full wolven form. Kanda gently picked Allen up into his arms as used his magic to unlock the door and to change the sheets.

Timcanpy flew into the room as it seemed that he wasn't alone. Ghostly images of Neah and Mana could now be seen by Kanda.

* _New abilities will await you both now that he is bearing your young*_ stated Neah.

* _Please protect him from the Noah. If they discover he is your mate and expecting your cub. They will stop at nothing to get him back_ * added Mana.

Kanda laid Allen down gently on the bed ruffling his fur earning a soft purr. Timcanpy laid down snuggling up next to his master. "You have my word as a noble that I will make sure none of the Noah ever touch him again. They will not take away my mate or my cub. I promise!" Kanda replied placing his hand over his chest and bowing to the two spirits. Both Mana and Neah knew that Kanda meant every word as he was bound to keep his promise.


	20. Chapter 20

Kanda awoke before Allen, finding his wolf mate still curled into him in his wolf form. Kanda could feel the young growing within Allen, which brought a endless joy to his soul. His vampire instincts purred at the thought of an heir to his line.

Allen was his most precious and prized gift and he couldn't help but fall into the nostalgia of how they first met. It was by chance, no, fate that Allen had stumbled into his territory and got caught into the various traps that laid hidden from view.

Kanda could now see the spirits transparent forms floating around the room. Before, he could only hear or vaguely sense them. Thanks to his and Allen's... midnight scuffles, he could now see them as Allen could.

Allen shifted, catching Kanda's attention. Knowing the wolf's appetite...

"Please go and prepare some food for Allen and Timcanpy," Kanda told the spirits.

*Of course, master, * they replied. Kanda had noticed lately that the spirits have been more accepting of Allen. None of them protested about the young wolf. They also seemed more protective over Allen, alerting Kanda if someone came to their home. Whether it be friend or foe.

By now, Allen slowly awoke letting out a long yawn as he stretched out his body.

"Good morning, love," Kanda stated, kissing Allen on his forehead. Allen quickly shifted back to his human form as Kanda noted the small bulge in Allen's stomach.

"Morning," Allen yawned out, stretching out his body once more. Kanda sat up, running his hand over the small bulge wondering how many pups Allen would have. Would they be vampire or werewolf? Or perhaps like Timcanpy, hybrids? Allen allowed Kanda to feel his stomach as it seemed to ease the growing cubs that he was pregnant with.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a miracle you are to me?" Kanda asked as he leaned in to kiss the nape of Allen's neck earning a slight shiver from his mate. Allen blushed at Kanda's words.

"I know..." Allen replied before his stomach let out a low gurgling sound.

"Come on... I have the spirits cooking you something to eat," Kanda stated as he rose out of the bed. He helped Allen out of the bed while giving the wolf one of his dress shirts to wear while Kanda simply put on a pair of pants. Kinda also took note on how cute and slightly hit his mate looked in his clothes.

Timcanpy flew over to Allen and Kinda, craving affection from the two mates.

"Good morning to you too Tim," Allen stated as he ruffled Tim's hair.

"Master has cubs!" Tim chirped out.

"Who told you that Tim?" Allen asked. Kanda was a bit surprised that he could now fully understand Timcanpy's chirps and cues like he was speaking normally.

Perhaps it's another ability I have gained thanks to Allen, Kanda thought to himself.

"Mana and Noah, " answered Timcanpy.

The three of them entered the dinning room to find the table filled with a variety of food as the spirits of Neah and Mana stood smiling at Kanda and Allen as they entered. Allen choked a little, seeing his family together.

*The little hybrid was wondering what all the racket and power surge was from* Neah stated.

*He wouldn't stop asking about it so it kind of slipped out. Congratulations by the way* Mana stated. Allen and Timcanpy sat down at the table as the two helped themselves to the food. Kanda sat down as well as the spirits brought him out a bottle of blood.

"Thank you. I am already beginning to see some of the newfound powers I have thanks to our little endeavor," Kanda stated to the two spirit guardians.

*That's only a tip of the iceberg* the two replied earning a wide eyed look from the vampire.

"Why am I not surprised," Kanda muttered softly. "Allen..." he called out to his mate.

Allen looked up as he had a large piece of chicken hanging out of his lips. His eyes were large as he tilted his head in a child-like fashion as if saying "yes?" Kanda chuckled to himself at his mates was cuteness.

"After you have your fill, we should head out to train." Kanda stated. He knew that these newfound abilities may help out when dealing with the Noah. Allen quickly chewed and swallowed the meat that was in his mouth.

"All right." Allen stated before he dug back into the food. With how much Allen ate, Kanda knew that he was going to need to hunt in order to increase the money he had to supply the various items of food they have in the house. Also hunting would give them a good chance to hone their newfound skills and powers.

Meanwhile...

Lord Millennium was doing some research in the ancient archives located within the Ark. He was concerned about the pure-blood noble that had become Project Fourteens protector. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Tyki..." he called out. Tyki entered the room as he bowed his head.

"Yes Lord Millennium?"

"You fought against the pure blood face to face before fleeing did you not?" asked Lord Millennium.

"Yes sire."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Tyki let out a soft sigh as he filled in Lord Millennium what exactly happened. "It almost seemed that the vampire had regained what has been lost to him as his emotions were heightened." stated Tyki.

"WHAT!?" shouted out Lord Millennium. This caused every Noah to rush to their lord's call. Lord Millennium turned towards Road. "Is it true?" he asked.

"It seemed that way to me. He came as if he knew that Project Fourteen was in danger. His truest form had unleashed as his powers seemed almost ten fold." replied Road. This fact strangely brought a wicked grin across Lord Millennium's face.

"It seems that Project Fourteen may still prove useful. The ancient pure-blood is his soul mate. Now all we have to do is to wait for Project Fourteen to go into heat. Once pregnant with the vampire's young, we will take back our beloved Project." stated Lord Millennium as he discussed with the rest of the Noah the plan to ensure their success.

There we go!

Scrlet: I thought u had to hand type everything?

I took care if that! A few clicks and deleted apps *cough*chrome*cough*

Scrlet: Oh, so I don't have to ur chap again then?

I'm sorry! Love u scar!

Scrlet: Whatever u say, Devil.

Alucard: Lighten up. Kill a couple of leprechauns and eat a bowl of lucky charms.

But I don't like lucky charms...

Everyone: *gasp*

Oh, shut ur faces.


End file.
